Dude, seriously?
by pancakes-55
Summary: Things were going smoothly for Kyle until during class he got a random text from Stan. Now it seems everything has changed Kyle has to handle not only his problems, but everyone elses. Not that he has problems because he's not gay...right?
1. Chapter one: One Text Ruined My Weekend

I don't actually like how this first chapter turned out so please don't give up on me because of this one! I plan to have chapter Two up today too and if you don't like that one then will I give up. The whole thing is in Kyle's POV.

Warnings: um Style is the main pairing, but I'm telling you right now that other pairings are going to show up in the background. And some of them will probably be crack pairings just for the hell of it. There is cursing, but if you're a south park fan that shouldn't be too surprising.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, All characters are owned by Trey Parker and Matt Stone. I mean seriously if I owned South Park do you think I'd be here? well maybe... But probably not

Chapter one: One Text Messed Up My Weekend

I don't know how he pulled it off but Stan Marsh was able to ruin my day with a single text. You know I thought it was a secret rule that super best friends don't fuck with each other like that, but there was the message mocking me on my phone. I slipped it back into my pocket so that the teacher wouldn't notice and tried to concentrate on my work. But the message continued to haunt me long after I put my phone away. I fidgeted in my seat trying to figure out what it meant.

This was stupid I mean the text only had three words. _**I love you.**_ What was so hard about understanding that? But it didn't come from Bebe or Rebecca or even Wendy; it came from Stan. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that there isn't an explanation, Stan has always been straight to the point since we were kids. I slipped my hand into my pocket to check my phone, part of me figured that the message was something I made up to distract myself from this pointless lecture my teacher was giving. But when i checked it was still there and I quickly slipped it back into my pocket. Ugh, could class go any slower? I just wanted school to be over already. Instead I stared at the clock like an r-tard for the remaining thirty minutes of class before the bell finally rang and I packed up my stuff. I pushed my way down the hall through the crowds until I finally made it to my locker. I mumbled to myself still thinking about that stupid text as I fumbled with the lock with one hand while balancing my books in the other.

This is high school one giant fucking balancing act. By the time I had messed up the combo for the third time Stan had made his way over and was leaning on the lockers watching me with this amused look on his face. I hope the bastard was enjoying the show because it didn't like he was helping me any time soon. On the fifth try the combo finally worked and I yanked the stupid thing open and tossed my books in. I closed it and turned to Stan and we walked down the hall not bothering to talk since neither of us would be able to hear the other over the obnoxious crowds. He waited till we were well on our way home before speaking up.

"So, did you get my text?" He smiled like it was really that simple, I guess it was...maybe I was just blowing things out of proportion. If that's the case then there isn't really much to say was there?

"You're dating Wendy," I stated blandly and I sounded stupid even to myself. Stan laughed quickening his pace so that he could turn and walk backwards ahead of me.

"The text didn't ask you who my girlfriend was dude," he smirked in an amused sort of way. I don't know how to respond to that. We both know full will that I got that text, but what was there to say? I fidgeted and shifted my backpack. He just kept walking waiting for a reply, I opened my mouth planning to say the first stupid thing that came to mind when I heard something I never thought I'd be happy to hear.

"What fucking Jew too cheap to get pizza with the rest of us?" Cartman shouted, I whipped around relieved to find an excuse to do so and stood up straighter.

"Don't call me cheap fatass!" I stomped my foot down and glared at him. I wasn't that angry really, I cared about Cartman's opinion about as much as I do about Old Frida's. It was kind of like "hello" or "how's the weather?" since he said it so often. I relaxed as Cartman and Kenny joined our numbers and we headed to the pizza joint. Everything went back to normal, I didn't even bother listening to what Cartman was saying it was easier to respond with cliché retorts I've used before. But it seemed to keep him satisfied because he kept it up even after we had joined everyone else. I tried to ignore him, talking to Clyde about a project for History as Wendy slide into Stan's lap and Kenny flirted with our waitress. This was my favorite part time of the week. I smiled ordering a drink before shoving Cartman into Craig who flipped him off. This is how things are supposed to be. I leaned back with my pizza, just listening only interjecting when Cartman decided it'd be a good idea to try and hassle Butters into paying the entire bill. Stan laughed and Wendy hummed her disapproval.

"Stan have you finished your project that's due Monday?" Only Wendy would bother harping her boyfriend about homework while we're all trying to have a good time. Stan fidgeted shifting Wendy to the other side of his lap and I knew that he had forgotten.

"Y-Yeah almost Kyle's going to sleep over tonight and help fix the mistakes so it's perfect, right Kyle?" Stan stammered off so that Wendy's attention is shifted to me. I sighed and tried to look serious as I nodded hoping to reassure Wendy but it was hard when Stan was giving me the stupidest puppy dog look about her back.

"Thanks Kyle, I don't know what Stan would do without you," Wendy flashed me a smile as she got up so Stan could pay for their part of the bill and I fished out some money as well. They shouted and laughed their good byes. Butters attempted to give out hugs to everyone, but soon gave up when his hug scared Tweak into spilling his coffee onto Craig who gave Butters a glare that would probably give the poor kid nightmares. He ended up scurrying away before he could cause any more trouble and Tweak made failed attempts at cleaning Craig's shirt as Token laughed. Stan kissed Wendy good bye and caught up to me as I headed for his house.

"So, what's this project about?"

"Some stupid law or something," I nodded in understanding shoving my hands into my pockets as he pulled out his keys and opened the door.

"Mom, I'm home," he called out as we both kicked off our snow boots. "And Kyle's sleeping over."

"Okay Stanley just make sure to keep it down," called Stan's mom from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Stanley remember to keep quiet," I put emphasis on Stan's name, putting my hands on my hips imitating his mom.

"Dude not funny," He tried to say it like he was offended, but couldn't stop laughing and pushed me into the couch. I went to say something else until I realized that Shelly was sleeping right there, shouting now would be like jabbing at a hungry lion in a cave. I stood slowly tiptoeing away in a dramatic fashion and Stan snickered.

"Last one to your room has to kiss Cartman's fat ass," I grin.

"Ew gross Kyle," Stan makes a face, but I'm already half way up the stairs. He tries to make a desperate grab for my foot only to trip and fall on his face.

"You lose," I chant opening the door to his room, stealing a spot on his bed. Stan rubs his nose closing the door behind him, sitting on the computer chair.

"We really should get to work man I have a date with Wendy tomorrow," Stan comments leaning back, turning on the computer. I started to shrug before realizing the gesture is pointless because Stan's back is to me, as instead I move, rolling onto my stomach and pulling out the right text book. My phone pressed into my hip reminding me it was still there, that I hadn't deleted that text and that eventually Stan was going to mention it again. I shifted sighing it was going to be a long night. We worked on the project for a couple of hours before it got to the point that it was so boring I rather stand under Cartman's window and recite Hebrew poetry to him. I commented on this and Stan laughed. I smiled sitting up and Stan joined me on the bed. He talked about Wendy and sports and I talked about my teachers and how I saw Cartman threaten a freshmen who had a copy of Crack Whore monthly with his mom on the cover. We told stories and cracked jokes till long after everyone else was asleep.

Stan said how Mr. garrison had been feeding Mr. Hat when he walked into the teachers lounge and I laughed. I looked up to say something and noticed Stan was staring.

"what du-"

"I love you" He cut me off leaning closer. I hesitated, I mean it was completely random. What was I supposed to do. I argued with myself as to what would be the best way to resound to Stan's statement. He chuckled, I don't see what's so funny this was serious. I finally took a deep breath to say my prepared response when he kissed me. It was light at first the kind you give your grandma, but it was still fucking shocking. He smiled a bit when I didn't pull away and don't get me wrong it's not like I wanted him to kiss me it's just I was too stunned to react. And when he deepened it and I pulled him closer it was simply because I was caught up in the moment. I had momentarily lost my mind is all. He was so close that I could feel his heart beating at the same pace as my own like they were synchronized. Like they were the same heart. I mean in a strictly friend way of coarse. He pulled away to slide a hand up my shirt and I reluctantly pushed him away. And by reluctantly pushed- I mean I came to my senses and shoved him away… Just not very far.

"I'm not gay," It was all I could think of to say. It seems like I just can't get past speaking the obvious today. There was an awkward silence before he shifted and smiled.

"I know," he kissed my neck before getting up. I sigh… Not because I'm disappointed, but in relief that it's over. I get up in time to watch as Stan slips out of his shirt. I panic does he really think we'll…

"What the fuck are you doing?" I shout a little louder then necessary I'm glad that The Marshs are pretty heavy sleepers. He pauses turning to look at me as he undoes his pants and my heart is thudding so hard for an insane second I think it's going to burst out of my chest. He must have been able to tell from my expression because all of a sudden he was laughing at me again.

"Relax dude I'm just changing into some pajamas," He dropped his pants and walked over grabbing a pair of pj bottoms and slipping them on over his boxers. Of coarse I was just reading too much into it. I looked at the clock and it glared back at me the red numbers showing that it was two in the morning. Where did the time go? I stripped to my boxers and slipped under the covers as Stan turned out the light. I shut my eyes tight wishing I could fall asleep before he made it to the bed. No such luck I could feel his weight cause the mattress to sink a little as he moved to get under the covers as well. I scooted closer to the wall, but Stan had no problem moving closer to cuddle like we did for younger. It's cold in South Park it's always cold, the ground is covered in snow for most of the year. But now as I lay under these covers I've never felt hotter. Stan's breath is soft against the back of my neck. The bastards already sleeping. I clutch the pillow tightly, squeezing my eyes shut. Sleep couldn't come quick enough.

By morning it was like nothing happened. We had breakfast and by ten Stan was wearing Shelly's breakfast all over his face. We were still cleaning up the kitchen when Wendy came in tapping her foot.

"Whatever am I going to do with you Stan Marsh?" He sighed helping out and I held back a snicker. Wendy beats my impression of Stan's mom hands down without even trying. She even made him to go upstairs and change for their date. I stood up brushing myself off.

"Don't worry we got the project all done," I smiled trying to make friendly conversation it was better then going to the living room to hang out with Shelly.

"Thank you Kyle, I don't know what Stan would do without you," I shrugged, my heart sinking. Would she think the same if she knew what had happened last night? But I mean it's not really cheating because all we did was kiss right? I mean what's a kiss between super best friends? I was glad when Stan had stumbled down the stairs while putting on his shoes. It meant I wouldn't have to make small talk with this guilty feeling in my stomach.

"Ready to go?" He questioned, kissing Wendy's cheek. She giggled and nodded as his arm snaked around her waist. I followed them to the door and my phone went off. They continued without me, but half of me expected it to be another confession from Stan. It was Tweek, I pressed talk holding it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Gah, Kyle I-It's me Tweek. Your p-phone isn't tapped I-is it?"

"No, Tweek the phone isn't tapped. What is it?"

"well you see, I s-saw the underpants gnomes go under the b-bed and it was too much pressure man!"

"It's okay Tweek. What happened next."

"Well I went t-to hide my u-underpants so that the -Gah- gnomes wouldn't get it and I bumped the table and-"

"…And?"

"And I dropped our project on the ground and it shattered into little pieces I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry Tweek okay? I'll be right there." I sighed hanging up. Two weeks of work just fell apart, due to another attack by the underpants gnomes. It could be worse I mean we still had three weeks left. It just means I'll have no social life till it's done. I sigh and kick up snow, right on to Butters. I didn't notice he was there when I did it I swear. And when he went to wipe it out his eyes and slipped, I felt pretty bad. I hurried over and went to help him up.

"Oh Hamburgers," He pouted brushing off his shirt.

"I'm really sorry Butters are you okay?"

"Yeah it's just I spilt my apology gift." I looked down at the empty thermos and the coffee staining the snow. I picked it up shaking it off.

"You see, I felt real bad about scaring Tweek yesterday. I mean his coffee went everywhere and it was real messy so I thought I'd replace it," he smiled and it only made me feel worse.

"Come on I was just heading over to Tweek's house we can buy an espresso on the way there." Butter nods grabbing my hand as we walk down the sidewalk. I can't help thinking how gay this must look to the people staring at us. I moved to pull my hand away, but I noticed his shirt was ripped and his other hand was bleeding. I felt like a dick for not watching where I was going and late him drag me into the Harbucks. I pulled out my wallet and lets Butters order something random off the menu.

"Gee Kyle, this is awfully nice. Thanks you didn't have to do this,"

"Think of it as my apology for making you eat a face full of snow," I smiled patting his back. He grabbed the cup as soon as it was done and we headed to Tweek's house which isn't very far from Harbucks.

In only a few minutes we were standing on Tweek's porch, knocking on the door. The door creaked open slowly and Tweek looked out to see who it was. Butters waves openly and I shoved my hands into my pockets. I wish Tweek would just let us in already. The door closed again and there was the sound of several chain locks coming undone.

"H-hey guys," He greeted as he opened the door letting us in.

"I'm sorry I scared you. So I got you this," Butters held out the cup and Tweek took it a bit uncertain as he timidly put down his usual thermos. I glanced over at the trash can when I noticed that it had our broken project. I silently mourned the loss before sitting on the couch. Tweek had set up all the materials we needed to start over again so it wouldn't be too bad. Butters and Tweek came over and took a seat as well.

"Can I help? It looks like fun," Only Butters would think homework would be in anyway fun. But six hands are better then four right? I nodded and let him in on what we were doing. And as it turns out it was surprisingly fun. I mean there was some problems ( Butters got glitter in Tweek's hair and we spent a half hour trying to convince him that it really was an accident and that Butter was not with the government trying to implant little robots in Tweek's brain), but in the end we made a lot of progress.

When Butters left for dinner, things slowed down and eventually I called it a night. I got up and started putting on my shoes.

"S-sorry again about the p-project," Tweek muttered opening the door for me.

"Don't worry about it Tweek seriously, it'll be done in no time." I stepped out onto Tweek's porch and let him close the door behind me. My phone vibrated and I pulled it out of my pocket. It was Stan again. I opened the message. _**Me and Wendy went to some crappy chick flick. It sucked but I saw an ad for a new Terrance and Phillip movie coming out next Friday. I want to take you for old times sake ;) **_Was Stan asking me on a date? No I'm probably just reading too much into it again… I fumbled almost dropping my phone as my head collided with someone's chest. I looked up to find that it was Craig. I was about to say sorry, but the words died when I say his expression. It wasn't his normal dull "I don't give a fuck that you exist" look, it was his "I plan to kill you family with an ice pick and laugh while I do it" look. The look he gave freshmen so that they'd give up their lunch money without much of a fight. For a second I thought he could read my mind. That he knew what I did last night and he was going to beat me for it. I could hold my own, but Craig was known for never losing a fight. I stood up straighter determined to get in a few good punches if that's what all of this came down to. I tightened my fists as he stepped forward. He didn't seem to notice though, it seemed what I was doing wasn't what he was interested in.

"What were you doing there," He pointed. I turned all the way around to see what it was. I shifted before realizing he was talking about Tweek's house. I don't see why it mattered so much. I mean it's not like I burned the house down and it's not like it was really any of his business.

"Oh, I was just working on a science project," He stared me down as if trying to determine if I was really telling the truth. He grabbed my collar pulling me closer, I swear his eyes were trying to burn a hole in my skull. I didn't back down though no way was I going to give Craig the bragging rights to say that I flinched like a little bitch. After a few minutes he let me go. I guess he figured out I was really telling the truth or maybe he just decided I wasn't worth the effort.

"Sorry I've had a lot on my mind," He mumbled like that explained everything. I simply nodded like I understood and fixed my jacket. Really I just wanted to get home. I started walking when he stopped me again. His hand gripped my arm tightly and I reluctantly turned around.

"Broflovski, this never happened," He had clamed down, he was just boring old Craig again.

"What never happened?" I smiled and pulled away, walking off.

By the time I finally got home mom was pissed. I had to hurry to my room to avoid her bitching. I fell on my bed, welcoming the comfort, the familiarity gave me. I ignored a call from Stan and another from Kenny. I was too tired to really give a fuck. Knowing my luck Kenny would be acting weird like Stan and Craig. I rather have teeth pulled then put up with that right now. I grabbed my ipod staring at the ceiling. Stan was haunting my thoughts. Stupid Stan and his stupid messages that didn't make any sense. I just needed time to clear my head is all.

I spent the rest of the weekend avoiding everyone, which wasn't hard because my mom had me stay some Sunday and do homework. I did enough math to last me a lifetime. My phone went off the hook. It seemed like I was really popular this weekend even Cartman called. But I needed the time to myself, besides they can all complain all they want about it, tomorrow at school. Which I know they will. The fucking fat ass will whine about it for hours and Kenny will probably try to guilt me into buying his lunch. When you're friends with someone as long as we've been friends you can predict stuff like this. I just hope Craig doesn't seek me out when he suddenly remembers why he was so angry last night. I put down my pencil on my report about South Park's history. The essay was stupid, it's not like anyone really cares what was happening in South Park a hundred years ago. I get up stretching. I just decided that going to bed is a damn good excuse not to have to continue working on this.


	2. Chapter two: The Goth Kids Know

I realize that the more I work on this, the more characters want to pop up to say hello. x.x But I knew from the beginning that the Goth kids would be the first to weasel their way into the story, they're just so amusing!

Warnings: um Style is the main pairing, but I'm telling you right now that other pairings are going to show up in the background. And some of them will probably be crack pairings just for the hell of it. There is cursing, but if you're a south park fan that shouldn't be too surprising.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, All characters are owned by Trey Parker and Matt Stone. I mean seriously if I owned South Park do you think I'd be here? well maybe... But probably not

Chapter Two: The Goth Kids Know

I was late to school for the first time in my whole high school career. And it's all Stan's fault. He couldn't say no to Wendy's pleading and of coarse she got to him first. So my spot in Stan's truck was taken by Wendy and Bebe huddled together, probably gossiping. While I had to tread through the snow, cold and alone. I wish he had given me a heads up so I could have conned someone else into giving me a ride, but no he had to be a dick and tell me ten minutes before school started.

I hope he knows that he isn't going to get away with this. If he thinks I'm still going to buy his lunch he's fucking insane. He's so irresponsible, and stupid. You know what? I hope his truck crashed and he had to walk to. For half the walk I actually looked for Stan's truck on the side of the road. Maybe he'd really crash, or maybe he'd feel bad and give me a ride the rest of the way. No such luck, I walked all the way there and got completely soaked.

I stepped into the empty halls and shook the snow off my pants. This sucks, I might as well not even go to first period it was so late. I went to my locker and got out my books. Then spent the next ten minutes walking around trying to dry off while I amused myself by thinking of new reasons to hate Stan. His hat is gay, he abandoned me for a chick, he is lazy when we're partners in class, he looks dorky when he smiles, and he's a great kisser. I stopped before turning the corner. Wait, what? No I meant he sucks ass at kissing, I just got confused, right? Well maybe… The bell rang and the hall filled with loud mouth kids talking about who knows what. I started walking in blending into the group when something caught my eye.

That was Rebecca Cotswolds holding hands with some new kid. He was smiling at her as they talked at least I think he was it was hard to tell with him constantly biting his nails.

"Who the fuck is that?" I muttered out loud. I mean it's not like we were dating, but Rebecca was still the first girl I ever liked. And I was just curi- God damn it I tripped. I lifted myself up enough to see I had tripped over the Goth kids.

"His name is Bradley," The girl said, while blowing out a swirl of smoke. I coughed swiping it away from my face as I take a sat next to them.

"What was that?" I leaned forward and hoped that no one I knew walked by, especially Cartman.

"The boy you who asking about, his name is Bradley," The little one said. His eyes are huge and the eyeliner doesn't help. It's a lot like talking to a bush baby that wears purple make up.

"His family is close to the Cotswolds. They insisted them date, more to keep Rebecca under control then anything else i hear." The girl purposely leaned closer to blow the fucking smoke into my face. I made a face, but didn't do anything else. They all watched and I felt like this was some sort of creepy Goth test.

"But, how do you even know all of this?" I sat up and all looked them in the eye. Be strong Kyle, Goths smell fear like sexual harassment panda.

"We keep tabs on all you Brittany Spears and Justin Timberlake wannabes," He jabbed at me with his cane as if to prove a point. He was the tallest I noticed as he pushed back his curly hair and the guy with red hair snorted, shifting to move away from the rest. Tabs on everyone huh?

"Well what do you know about me?" they let out a unison chuckle that was hollow and really quite creepy.

"That's an easy one, Your Kyle Broflovski." The girl started putting her cigarette out on the hall floor.

"The teacher's pet with some of the top class scores," The little one continued staring at me with those enormous eyes.

"You're friends with the stereotypical conformist jock prick, Raven," The tall one said in a bitter tone. I .guess they're still made at Stan for leaving them.

"You have a nice ass," the last one commented as he flipped his hair out of his face. They all turned to look at him. I'm glad I'm not the only one weirded out. Everything went quiet. When did everyone else leave? ...Great I'm going to be late for my next class too.

"Not in my opinion, according to that Brittany Spears wannabe Bebe Stevens," He explained, but it didn't look like anyone was buying it.

"Heh since when did you become such a conformist Dylan?"

"Fuck off Henrietta, You're more conformist then I am just look at your mother," They bickered and I couldn't help, but notice they lost that whole emotionless façade when they did. Well, this wasn't helping me at all. I got up and the tall one quieted the rest of them.

"Sorry about that," He got up, as the rest watched. I guess he must be they're leader or something because he got them to shut up pretty quick. I tried to look him in the eye, only to realize the fucker is like six inches taller then me. And it's not that I'm short, this guy is just obnoxiously tall.

"Let me make introductions before your prance off to boring conformist life. The two whining bitches are Dylan and Henrietta. The small one is Georgie. And I am Ethan," He leaned down kissing my hand chastely and I've come to the conclusion that all the Goth kids are freaks. I somehow doubt that once all of this is over that I'll really be able to go back to "my boring conformist life."

"So does this mean I'm being accepted into your creepy cult?" I couldn't help myself. I'm curious and I didn't know what else I could to call it. Ethan laughed and it was like the laugh a serial killer would do after their first kill.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're the least conforming conformist we know and we need some help," That Dylan kid huffed flipping his hair again. That seriously doesn't make sense. How can I be a nonconforming conformist?

"You didn't fall for the metro phase, you stayed your own person," Georgie whispering, grabbing onto my jacket. He looked up at me like this was supposed to explain what the hell was going on. It didn't, but I nodded like it did because seriously out of all of them Georgie was the only one that gave me the creeps.

"That's the problem with living in a small town for so long. Everyone starts knowing everybody else," Henrietta made an effort of getting up slowly.

"We want you to get rid of one problem and help us with another," Ethan rubbed his thumb against the back of my hand and that's when I realized, he still hadn't let it go. I yanked my hand away and backed up, but bumped into Henrietta. When did they surround me?

"And what problems are those?" I was interested now and I was safer to ask instead of trying to escape.

"The first is a boy named Gary Harrison. You see he's taken a liking to the idea of saving us or some shit," Dylan frowned flicking off my hat and I quickly grabbed it. It didn't sound like Gary, but I'm sure the Goth kids never actually bothered to figure out why the kid was trying to get so close.

"And the other is an introduction. We'd like to meet Damien without him thinking we're just a bunch of fans," Henrietta added.

"Oh good I thought you were going to try and get me to disband the new vampire society," I sighed in relief, but stopped at the growing tension.

"The vampires are back?" Georgie questioned and I could have kicked myself. I just added to the problems.

"Yeah, but I'm sure once you befriend Damien he'll be able to get rid of the vampires right?" I laughed it off shifting my bag. One by one they nodded as if taking this in. Of coarse the one and only son of Satan would be able to get rid of their problems and they just need to worry about getting rid of Gary. Because well let's face it having a kid around that is that happy must deter Damien from coming any where near the Goth kids.

"So you'll help then?" Dylan was the only one that seemed to hate me. I could feel him having to resist the urge to get just choke me here and now even as he asked the question.

"Yeah sure, I have nothing better to do," It was actually just the opportunity I needed to avoid Stan for a couple of days.

"Well then I guess we can help you this once," Henrietta pulled out her lighter and waved it under a smoker detector. The alarms went out and the hall filled up with people again.

"Just tell your teacher you were in class the whole time and didn't hear them call your name. They'll believe a goodie two shoes like you," Dylan snarled walking off. It was actually kind of nice of them. I joined the group of kids, but paused when Ethan grabbed at my arm. What now?

"If you want to know more about that Bradley kid, go see that boy Butters," I turned, but Ethan was already gone. Since when did Butters have the answer to anything? I walked outside and stood with my class. When everything cleared I walked up to my teacher and said I was present but didn't hear my name called. It was the first time, I can remember actually lying to a teacher and it worked. I blame this on Stan too, none of this would have happened if he had just given me a ride like I asked.

When lunch came around I didn't take my normal spot. I bought my lunch and looked around trying to figure out where I was going to eat. I wanted to make sure that Stan knew I was still mad. Because super best friends should care about that stuff. I fumbled trying to balance my food on top of a text book as I looked for a seat. But there was nothing expect... Damien sat alone, his lunch plate on fire. I could kill two birds with one stone, I could mention the Goth kids to Damien and I would have a spot to eat my lunch in the part of the cafeteria that Stan would never think to look for me at.

"Hey Damien, nice day isn't it?" He glanced up at me like I had come from the special Ed class. I laughed weakly and took a seat next to him anyways. He raised a hand and I shut my eyes, hoping he just would push me anyway and not like catch me on fire or anything. There was a long awkward pause before I opened my eyes again.

"What do you want?" He sipped his soda before setting it down pushing away the rest of his lunch away.

"Well, you see the Goth kids are having problems with a umm vampire "infestation" and they would like it if you would help," I busied myself with eating as Damien put his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands. I didn't say anything it looked like he was considering it and that was good enough for me.

"Okay I'll help, but I have one condition," He smirked.

"And what's that?" I didn't like the look in his eyes, but I wouldn't have to do it the Goth kids would right? I opened my juice and took a sip.

"I want a virgin sacrifice," I spit up my juice all over the table. Did I just hear that right? I wiped my lips and glanced at him. That was the face of someone actually being serious.

"A what?" I asked cautiously like I didn't hear him.

"And not just any virgin sacrifice, I want him" He ignored me completely and pointed to another table. It was the foreign kids table; there was Gregory, Christophe and a few others. I shifted to look at the same angle he was to see who he was pointing at. It couldn't be...

"Pip? Pip Pirrup?" I was shocked. Aren't virgin sacrifices supposed to be female?

"Yes tell them I want him alive and I won't settle for anyone else." He stood up and left. I guess I shouldn't have expected it to be so easy. I looked over Pip who was talking amongst his friends, it wasn't till middle school that he actually found a group of friends. He didn't seem that bad. Too bad the Goth kids were going to sacrifice them to appease the Antichrist. I finished my lunch and cleaned up the mess. I was even able to make it to the rest of my classes on time. Stan sent me a few texts asking where I was. Who does he think he is my mother? I deleted them so later when he asked I could pretend like I never got them. The final bell rang and the kids pushed towards the door. I paused when I remembered what Ethan said. I probably wasn't going to be able to get a ride with Stan anyways. I hurried up to Butters and he waved at me.

"Hey Butters, want to go get some coffee? My treat," He looked shocked and thrilled at the same time as he closed his locker putting the remaining notebook into his hello kitty shoulder bag.

"Well gee I'd love to Kyle," He smiled. Butters is a good kid, but it's surprising that he can keep that naïve smile with all the shit he has to put up with. We walked side by side down the road making small talk. I pretended like I was listening, but all I could think of was Stan and um Rebecca too of coarse. It took awhile to get through the line because Tweek was the cashier. And when we finally got our coffee, we sat down by the window. I spaced for a second, I could have sworn I saw Stan. I did a double take and it wasn't him. Of coarse it's not, I mean it's not like he could follow him to the Harbucks when he didn't even know I was coming here.

"Butters, do you know a kid named Bradley?" I think I cut him off mid-sentence, but he didn't seem to mind. Butters doesn't ever mind.

"Why sure he was my Acountibilibuddy when I went to camp," Butters smiled again, sipping his coffee. I leaned back, frowning. I don't ever remember Butters going to camp, then again it's not like we're close.

"Why'd you go to camp?"

"Oh because I'm bicurious," I looked up at him. It was all coming back to me. I hadn't noticed Butters was gone because Cartman had been hassling me about that fucking picture!

"This wouldn't have anything to do with that time Cartman put your penis in his mouth would it?" Butters looked shocked for a second and his cheeks flushed. Me and my big mouth, no one had bothered to tell Butters what happened. And since he was at camp he must have missed it when Cartman showed the picture to everyone.

"Eric did what?" His voice was barely above a whisper. Was it that hard to believe? Or was he embarrassed that someone might hear?

"You know Bradley goes to our school now," I smiled light heartedly, anything to change the subject. Really just thinking about the whole thing made my stomach churn. I mean to me Cartman doing anything is sick.

"Really?" He beamed like a little ray of sunlight. I should have brought a pair of sun glasses, it burns just looking at him.

"Yeah I was thinking, wouldn't it be great if we all hung out?" It would be great to hang out with Rebecca, I bet Stan would take notice of that… Not that I care.

"Aw shucks that'd be neato,"

"Great, how about this Friday?" I fiddled with my phone one word and I can cancel on Stan. He deserves it for being a douche anyways.

"Why sure that sounds like loads of fun" I nod sending the message Stan. _**Made different plans for Friday**_. It's not like I'm avoiding Stan just giving him a piece of his own medicine. My phone vibrated, but I ignored it. Besides the creepy Goth kids trying to recruit me, everything was going smoothly.

"What is Butters your new boyfriend?" I jerked back. How the fuck did he find me? I glared at Stan as Kenny snickered. I shouldn't be surprised, it's a small town. I still wanted to punch Stan and he knew it to, I could tell by the look on his face. But he grabbed a chair and sat down next to me.

"Dude lay off," I sipped my coffee as Kenny sat down as well. Of coarse they feel they can just come in and make themselves comfortable.

"Oh so then I'm right, you have a date with Butters then?" He grabbed my hand under the table and I glared at him. Why should he care when he spends most of his time sucking face with Wendy? Besides I'm not gay. I yanked my hand away, standing up.

"I'm going to use the bathroom," Stan saw through my lame excuse, but didn't stop me when I started walking. I went in and glared at the mirror taking off my hat. Fucking Stan just had to come to Harbucks like a stalker and ruin my plans. How was I supposed to get a date now? This is stupid. I put my hat back on and waited till what I guess would be the right amount of time to go by. When I walked back all of them were talking. Maybe I can work something out after all. Then I saw that evil smile of Stan's face, I'm fucked.

"Hey Kyle, Stan was just telling me about your nifty idea, I think it's great."

"My idea?"

"Yeah Stan was saying how you sent him a text saying that you, me, him and Bradley should go see the new Terrance and Phillip movie this Friday," Butters explained. Stan threw me under the bus while I was gone. I smiled weakly and nodded. Kenny laughed at my misfortune and Butters didn't notice my dismay. This isn't what I was thinking of when I was planning on having a date this weekend.

I spent the rest of my time secretly sulking while everyone else had a good time. Why did I keep getting myself into things like this? Stan touched my shoulder and I jumped.

"Come on Kyle I'm taking you home," Stan pulled me up and I nodded reluctantly. I still had to figure out how to explain to the Goth kids that Damien wanted a live human sacrifice. But if they couldn't handle Gary how the hell are they going to be able to get near Pip? I got into Stan's truck without saying a word. Maybe we could compromise… Pip could be half alive or we could get another blonde virgin. I mean there are bound to be a few some where right? Then there's Gary, I'm sure he'd go if they were straight forward. Or maybe Gary likes them because they're straight forward. I press my forehead to the window. Nothing, but snow. How is that supposed to help? Maybe I can make a Pip out of snow give it to the Goth kids, who will give it to Damien. Then I could woo Rebecca and she'll give up her promiscuous ways and Bradley before confessing her eternal love for me. I'll walk down the hall and Bebe will get jealous. The girls will glare at each other before starting a cat fight over me right there. While everyone's watching Stan will come up and pull me into a hot passionate…hug. Yeah right a hug. Since when did Stan start invading my dreams?

The truck jerked to a stop in front of my house. Stupid old thing I'm surprised it still worked.

"Kyle? Kyle!" How long had Stan been calling my name? I turned to look at him and he pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an exaggerated sigh. It must have been a while then…

"I want to apologize for you know," He paused and there was an awkward silence. I patted his shoulder in what I hope is a reassuring way.

"Don't worry about last Friday dude, I've practically forgotten about it."

"I didn't mean that. I meant I'm sorry that I don't plan to give up. If you want some other guy it's going to be over my dead body." He pulled me into a kiss and my heart beat picked up. For a crazy moment I thought my heart was going to burst from my rib cage. I could feel my tongue copying the movements of his without me even really thinking about it. I was going to die right there just like Kenny did all those times, but I'm not going to come back. I pressed closer, maybe if I stay close enough Stan can prevent my heart from breaking out. There was a moan, but who'd it come from him or me? I guess it doesn't really matter. He pulled away to breathe. The heater was off and our breath came up as little clouds fogging up the windows.

"I should huh you know get umm inside," I fumbled moving out of his lap, though I don't remember how I got there in the first place. I grabbed my backpack and swung the truck's door out. I climbed out, the snow crunched under my shoes.

"Hey Kyle," I paused in closing the door to look at him. "I look forward to our double date on Friday." He grins and I slam the door. Stan can be such a cocky bastard sometimes!


	3. Chapter three: You Want Me To Be What?

I wanted this up Earlier but I first I decided to get myself a betareader. It's been great she catched all the mistakes in the first two chapters and fixed them up quite a bit so I feel better about them. Also I might or might not have been distracted by the book I got at the library. =P Anyways Thank you for the reviews and such They made me extemely happy. I mean seriously I didn't think I'd get as happy as I did. x.x It was kinda embarrassing. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter I personally like the end.

Warnings: um Style is the main pairing, but I'm telling you right now that other pairings are going to show up in the background. And some of them will probably be crack pairings just for the hell of it. There is cursing, but if you're a south park fan that shouldn't be too surprising.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, All characters are owned by Trey Parker and Matt Stone. I mean seriously if I owned South Park do you think I'd be here? well maybe... But probably not

Has anyone noticed that I just copy and paste the same warnings and disclaimer? XD

Chapter Three: You Want Me To Be What?

"So Damien said he'd love to come, but there's just one thing," I sat down amongst the Goth Kids hoping the dark hid me from view. Stan drove me to school today and offered to buy me lunch, he'd throw a hissy fit of he saw me over here ditching him… again.

"And what's that?" Ethan put out his cigarette and I got to admit I'm thankful, that shit stinks.

"Well, he wants a living virgin sacrifice," I open up the paper bag I brought my lunch in. I made it to avoid running into Stan in line. I need to get this all worked out and besides it's kinda interesting. In a creepy, these people would kill my family with an ice pick if they saw a band do it, kind of way.

"A human virgin sacrifice? Oh it's so dark and sinister...I like it," Henrietta practically cooed as she watched Damien. She wouldn't be so thrilled if she saw the look on Damien's face that I did…Let's just say he probably doesn't plan to kill him.

"Don't get too excited. He was specific on who he wanted," I ate as they all turned to look at me. I hate being center of attention especially right now. I took my time eating, not wanting to just say it right off the bat.

"Well who is it?" Dylan glared at me from his spot next to Ethan. Why am I helping them again? Well I guess they did tell me about Rebecca but…

"What do I get out of this?" I know it sounds kinda selfish, but I'm curious.

"We plan to repay the favor in time, just not now," Ethan replied, putting a hand on my shoulder. Why do I have the feeling that I'm already too far into this to back out?

"Pip," I tried to say it casually like it was the obvious answer, but they didn't go for it.

"Pip? Pip Pirrup?" Henrietta said it in the same tone of voice I used when I found out. I nodded and they all turned to look at the cheery blonde. She winced as if the act physically burned her. I can't say I really blame her, his smile is so big it looks like his face is going to break in half. I nodded opening my soda. The stupid thing got all over my hands.

"But why him?" Like hell if I know, it's not like I ever spent any time with Pip. I mean… There goes Stan with Wendy. Ugh her hands are all over him, not that I care. I just wish Rebecca would have her hands on me like that or something… Yeah that's it… Has Stan already had this outfit, I never noticed how..

"Hello?" Dylan shook me knocking my soda over. Fuck there goes the rest of it, thanks a lot.

"I don't know dude, maybe he likes blondes," I cleaned up what I could. It got all over my text book the stupid thing's going to be sticky the rest of the year.

"Should we just go over there?" I looked at Ethan, wondering if he's really serious. They were seriously going to make this harder then it really is? What does Pip wear special Goth repellant? I stand up, looks like it's Kyle Broflovski to the rescue. I take a deep breath and walk up. This is no big deal.

"Hey Pip," I smile like I come over here all the time to eat lunch with the foreign kids.

"Vell if eet isn't little Kyle," I forgot about Christophe. I haven't seen him since well…since he kinda died in my arms. Talk about awkward…

"Oh hi Christophe,"

"That iz ze mole to you," Well someone's bitter. I may not have been the nicest when he died, but it's not like I just left him there. Beside's he's fine now, so what's the big deal?

"Hey Pip, My friends over there," I pointed to the Goth kids, like all of us are just real chummy pals. "They're real shy, but they'd like it if you went to have coffee with them at Benny's after school." Pip brightened up looking over. All those years of being alone must have made him desperate for friends. He probably didn't even care that they looked like serial killers.

"Sounds like a smashing good time!" Yeah Pip you better hope they don't just smash you upside the head.

"Great, Henrietta's driving. Meet us in the parking lot after school okay?" Pip nodded like a bobble head. I glanced over to be greeted by Henrietta's death glare. I wonder if happiness ruins Goth upholstery. The bell rang and everyone started clearing out.

"See you after school ol' chap," He waved before following Gregory to their next class. First Butters, now Pip I might as well jump aboard the happy train. I go back to get my stuff and Henrietta stops me.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" She was trying to keep that hollow voice, but she couldn't hide the anger.

"If you want Damien you need Pip, I'm just helping like I said I would," I gathered my things. She clenched her fist, she wouldn't do anything because I was right. We both knew that, on the other hand that doesn't mean that she couldn't pretend that she was beating me into a bloody pulp. I stood tall and walked off to class feeling pretty damn good.

Then the bell rang I hurried to my locker hoping to beat the crowd, only to find Stan already there. That can only mean one thing, he decided not to wait for Wendy and walk her to her locker. She's going to be pissed later when he sees her.

"I looked for you at lunch."

"Yeah because dry humping Wendy is really looking for me right?" I didn't sound bitter I swear. Stan took one look at my face and laughed. Okay I might look bitter, but it's not because of Stan. I opened my locker and begin force feeding it all my books.

"Kyle, what are you doing after school today," Ha beat you to it, I already have plans. I look at him with what I assume looks like a pleased grin. It's rare that I have plans with someone other then my super best friend, but this week has already been full of surprises.

"I'm going out to Benny's."

"With who?" I could gloat after seeing the shocked look on his face. Then I remembered who exactly it was I was going to Benny's with. It's not the most popular group.

"With umm… Pip and the Goth kids," I mumbled hoping he couldn't hear me over everyone else as we headed for the parking lot.

"I'm going with," He replied walking close enough that occasionally our arms brushed. Not that me being a straight guy would notice that sort of thing expect he was in my space is all.

"Umm sure I guess," I mean it couldn't get any more awkward then it already was right? We passed Pip on the way out and I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him along. Then we had to go all they way to the darkest corner of the damn parking lot. Why did the Goth kids have to be so damn difficult. They lifted their head in unison with a swirl of cigarette smoke. And they call us conformists.

"Why ello there, lovely day isn't it?" Great, Pip was trying to make things worse. But they didn't notice because all their attention is on Stan.

"What are you doing here Raven?" Ethan tossed his cigarette at Stan who stepped closer to me to miss it.

"Kyle insisted I come," He replied trying to sound uninterested and before I knew it he had snaked his arm around my waist pulling me close. They all stared, even fucking Pip.

"Dude gay!" I shoved him away and he got this smug look on his face. I lied it just got more awkward, but there's no way it can get more awkward then this moment. But even after I pulled away they still watched us as if expecting us to fuck right there in the parking lot. Thanks a lot Stan.

"Can we just go already? " I opened the door to the back sit and climbed it. If anything to prevent them from staring like I was on display at a freak show. Eventually they all started moving. Dylan stole shot gun and I was kinda relieved. I mean he's a lot less likely to pull out a knife and stab me in the side if he's up front. I ended up sandwiched between Stan and Ethan. Georgie getting comfortable in my lap without asking, while Pip got a window seat. Lucky bastard I already felt like I was suffocating and the ride hadn't even started yet.

He begin talking nonstop about how excited he was and how grand of a time we were all going to have. I watched Henrietta's grip on the wheel tighten, I'm sure more then once she considered driving the car right off the road and into a tree just to shut him up. I know I did. Stan clamed Pip into a conversation which was better then his rant. I even joined in occasionally, but I was more then a little thankful when the car finally stopped in front of the Benny's.

We got out of the car and I stretched. That felt like the longest drive of my life. I watched as Ethan went and got a table for seven. The Goth kids came in so often that the Waitress seemed to know them all by name. She even tried to start friendly conversation, asking Ethan who his "new friends" were. He waved her off as we all got comfortable in the booth.

"Nazi cheerleader conformist," Georgie muttered taking a seat across from me. I looked at everyone and noticed that there was two to either side of Pip. I wonder if it's on purpose or if it's instinctual. Perhaps all Goths are born with the natural instinct to surround their unsuspecting prey. Poor Pip, if Damien hadn't said that he wanted Pip alive he'd probably already be dead by now.

"Hey, can I take your order?" The waitress seemed nice enough. I ordered water, Stan had a soda, The Goth kids all got coffee and Pip, well Pip got a vanilla milkshake with extra rainbow sprinkles. I think that some up the situation right there. Pip was rainbow sprinkles and the Goth kids were black coffee, it was like a kitten among a bunch of hyenas. You know, I once heard that a hyena will steal a five year old kid from their bed if the door or window is left open. Ethan leaned close as if reaching for something.

"Should we chloroform him?" He whispered and I choked. He was kidding right? I looked over at him both hands place on his cane. He was dead serious, Goth kids must not joke often.

"Excuse me?"

"Dylan has chloroform in his backpack," It reminded me of a stupid pick up line I had heard somewhere. Does this cloth smell like chloroform to you? But why does he carry around chloroform? On second thought I don't want to know some things are best left unsaid. I hear chloroform is easy and relatively painless, but the idea gave me a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Pip, We didn't just bring you here for a milkshake and some onion rings," I hear the truth bubbling to the surface. After all the truth in the end is always the best right? Stan looked curious and the Goth kids looked like they were about to pounce if Pip tried to make a run for it. Pip turned his attention to me pushing his swirly straw back and forth through his milkshake.

"Well I expected as much," He said it on a depressed tone. I can't help but wonder what he's thinking? Probably that we're going to beat him up or something along the lines of that. I sat up and lean towards him clasping my hands together and resting them on the table.

"We have a favor to ask of you," I tried to sound clam, kind of like the godfather. Pip sighed in what I'm guessing is relief. I smiled hoping to look friendly, I want to try and make this all sound as normal as possible.

"Of coarse, anything for my new friends, what is it ol' chap?" I fixed his hat, giving me a smile back. I have him right where I want him. Now I just have to ease him into the conversation and…

"Pip, we need you to be a virgin sacrifice to Damien," Shit what happened to easing him into the conversation? Well I guess there's no beating around the bush, now that I've already said it. He turned pale, sinking into the booth like he hope it'd eat him.

"Oh dear, you want me to do what?" He voice broke in fear. Maybe the truth wasn't the best route to go now that I think about it… Don't hesitate or it'll screw everything up.

"I hear it doesn't really hurt, and it's not like you're going to die from it" That's not true there's not guarantee that just because Damien wanted him alive meant that Damien was going to keep Pip alive once he got him. He looked around as if hoping for an excuse to leave or at least a way to escape if he needed it. I can't say I blame him, I must sound pretty insane right now.

"Please Pip we need you," I tried to look desperate, as if all our lives were on the line. Pip would be willing to give himself up, one to satisfy the many right? Of coarse, people like Pip are too nice for their own good. I felt Stan touch my arm as if questioning what the hell it was I was doing. I leaned forward and grabbed Pip's hand trying to look sad.

"relatively harmless then?" I nodded, but I don't think either of us really believed that.

"Alright I'll do it… When exactly is the umm event?" It's a good question. I've never ritually sacrificed anything before. Is there rules or a book or something? How to sacrifice a virgin to the Antichrist in eight easy steps? It sounds like a fucked up self help book. I fidget not knowing the answer. Damn, and I was doing so good too. I looked down at my water and Ethan wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"There's a full moon, in a couple of days. It's tradition to perform these kind of rituals during that time," Ethan explained. Tradition? Sounds like this happens a lot… that would explain the chloroform. I shake my head, getting up.

"I need to go to the bathroom," I push Stan out of the way and head in that direction. Well Pip really be okay? I hope so, I'll feel guilty if he isn't. But a million things could go wrong. Damien could be planning how to kill Pip at this very moment or maybe he'll torture his soul for all of eternity. Also what's with Hell wanting all their sacrifices to be virgi?. Is there even a real difference or do they feel they have the right to be picky just because they control the damnation of your soul?

I'm already half way through washing my hands before I notice Stan's reflection in the mirror. How fucking long has he been just standing there? I grabbed a paper towel, taking my time. It's always best to just wait for him to talk first when there's something on his mind.

"I don't want you hanging out with the Goths so much I don't trust them," Why does Stan keep acting like my mother? Thinking he can tell me what to do. He comes closer. It's not about trust, Stan's been Raven more then once and every time it happens he snakes his way back into the group. He pressed me against the sink counter. Was he going to threaten me? Did he really hate the Goth kids that much?

"I don't like how friendly Ethan is toward you," What? What the hell does he mean friendly? I'm tempted to ask, but his lips are already on mine. How long have we been kissing? He pushes closer until I'm practically on the counter. My hands have a mind of their own as they take off his hat so I can run my fingers through his hair. This is so gay, but I don't stop him as he unzips my jacket. He moves to deepen the kiss when I feel his cell phone against my hip. He stumbles back to pull it out of his pocket, I shrugged off my jacket. Only because it's gotten really hot in the last few minutes. I looked at Stan, expecting something, I'm just not sure what.

"It's Wendy," he mumbled and it felt like the very air in the room began to change. Of coarse it's Wendy it always is. He answered and I could already hear her angry voice on the other line. I knew she was going to be pissed. I grabbed my jacket and slipped off the counter. He was apologizing and trying to explain at the same time, but she just keep twisting his words. Wendy's pretty cool, but I'd never want to have to deal with her when she's angry. I leave without waiting for him. Stan deserves it from being so impulsive he really should start giving people warning before going off and doing something.

I made it back to the booth as the onion rings were placed on the table. I glanced over at Pip, curious to if the stress of being a sacrifice had put a damper on his mood. It didn't, he smiled making small talk, while allowing Georgie to paint his nails black. I was going to comment about it. I mean if Pip continues to be passive they'll end up dressing him up like their own gothic toy doll. But what if he isn't around in the end? I decide against it there's no point in killing Pip's joy with something as boring as logic. Stan slinked back to his spot. I'm sure his pride is more then a little wounded, it always is after Wendy gives him a "stern talking to".

"I have to go pick Wendy up," He explains, I don't bother to look at him as we all say good byes. Then rest of it goes by pretty smoothly, almost fun. Henrietta asked pip if he ever considered putting color into his hair mainly black. He laughed nervously as she took off his hat. It was weird seeing the Goth kids, being almost nice to someone as cheerful as Pip. When everyone got up to leave Ethan offered me a ride, but I refuse. I'm hoping that cold air clears my head. Because it seems now that Stan's always there messing up my thoughts. I leave, enjoying the quiet of outside. Most of the shops close down at sun set except restaurants and the bar, which means there are even less people walking around then usual. I could walk all the way home and not see anyone if I picked the right streets. But I stuck to the main streets going the long way. Maybe I'll run into Kenny or Clyde… Maybe even Stan. That might be cool to you know walk home together like old times.

That's when I heard a loud "Gah!" I looked up and saw Tweek and Craig walking on the other side of the street. Sweet someone to talk to. I raise my hand to say something, but pause as they stop under a street lamp. What are they doing? Tweek raises the thermos of coffee high above his head and Craig leans forward undoing the buttons of his shirt. I let my arm drop stupidly back to my side. Craig uses the dim let to fix Tweek's shirt. His fingers slip the buttons into the proper holes with ease as if he does it all the time. When he's done Tweek puts down his arms smiling. He says something and Craig leans close only to pat Tweek's head.

Suddenly I feel like I'm intruding. It's like I'm witnessing an intimate moment that no one was supposed to be able to see. I'm invading their space though I'm more the a good twenty feet away. Did they know I was there? No, and that's the worse part. There's no way Craig would have done something like that if he had known I was standing here. Should I tell them? Go up to them and hint that I had seen the more then friendly exchange or perhaps just say hello and act like I didn't see anything at all? Or maybe, my recent encounters with Stan has me looking too closely at other people's relationships and I was seeing something that wasn't really there. Then Craig's voice interrupted my inner thoughts.

"_**Broflovski, this never happened," **_He hadn't noticed me, hadn't turned around to look back as he walked closer to Tweek then usual to see if anyone was there. But his voice repeated itself in my head. It was like that time he grabbed me, demanding to know what I had been doing at Tweek's house. It never happened. They never had to know I was there, that I had seen anything. I turned the corner and went around. I got home and didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. For a second the smile on Tweek's face flashed before my eyes as Craig touched his skin fixing those buttons that tomorrow will be all messed up again. I shake my head, there's nothing to say because _nothing_ happened. Or maybe just too much to put into words.


	4. Chapter four: Well, Isn't This Fabulous?

Ugh! this one is so short compared to the other ones! I wanted to have this one seperate from the Movie Date because it's gonna be a bit serious. I mean it was bound to happen some time right? Today I got plushies of the whole gang and realized that though Kenny's one of my favorites he doesn't show up alot u.u oh Well he's in this one.

Warnings: um Style is the main pairing, but I'm telling you right now that other pairings are going to show up in the background. And some of them will probably be crack pairings just for the hell of it. There is cursing, but if you're a south park fan that shouldn't be too surprising.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, All characters are owned by Trey Parker and Matt Stone. I mean seriously if I owned South Park do you think I'd be here? well maybe... But probably not

Chapter Four: Well, Isn't This Fabulous?

After some arguing it was decided that we'd perform the sacrifice on Thursday. The Goth kids had wanted to do it on Friday which would have made more sense, but Stan refused to move our "date". To avoid conflict about it final decision was to be made by Pip. He was after all the one being sacrificed. Pip was eager to get it done with as soon as possible so Thursday it was going to be.

But now it's Thursday and the whole idea has me on edge. I can't concentrate in class and at lunch I avoided both the Goths and Stan. Every time I run into one of them, I get this guilty feeling. Pip on the other hand makes it seem like a cake walk, he talks about it as if it was an exciting trip to his grandma's house.

In some ways it was claming, on the other hand it made him look like an over optimistic idiot. I watch him from a distance, I doubt he wants to spend his last moments with me regardless of what he says. I shove my hands into my pockets looking for some extra cash, instead I pull out a note addressed to Bradley. Oh, right I promised to deliver this for Butters who had to spend lunch taking a test. It's a good reason to say hi to Rebecca.

"Hey I'm Kyle, Butters friend. He wanted me to give this to you and he says he's really looking forward to your date on Friday," Bradley looked up as I sat down across from them, handing over the note. Bradley blushes slightly as he reads it before grabbing his cross and bowing his head for prayer. That's funny I thought most people said grace before lunch.

"Would you like to have lunch with us Kyle?" I nodded and stayed at Rebecca's request. Rebecca had mellowed out since the last time she talked, since she started dating Bradley she had stayed faithful. This is probably her first real relationship. Bradley was nice too, but quiet and with his hands always in his mouth biting his nails. I tried asking questions to start a friendly conversation. Like why did you move to a hick town like South Park? But all I got in reply was a jumbled mess of words. Something about less people, meant there was less temptation. I have no clue what he meant by that, but I pretended I did and nodded my head. The bell rang and I left to get to class quicker then usual. The curiosity of what kind of "temptation" Bradley had been facing was killing me. I didn't want to sound pushy though. One of those ass holes who spend all their time putting their noses into other peoples business. That doesn't stop me from guessing though. Maybe he's a pyromaniac and the snow deters him from lighting everything on fire. Or a kleptomaniac and because this town's so poor it doesn't have a lot for him to steal. Really the possibilities are endless and the best part is, it kept my mind off what was to happen tonight.

Then the bell rang, like the final call for death row. I stood up and gathered my things. Will Pip be okay? Or am I playing the part of the executioner? Perhaps I'm luring Pip to his death. I watch as he waves at me, almost giddy with excitement. After all what's better then letting a bunch of people sacrifice you? No, that's not it is it? He's happy because he considers us friends. He's excited that we're all going to hang until tonight, not about what's happening after.

"Afternoon Kyle," He smiled and I said hi back as we walked to the parking lot. Stan met us there, probably after pawning Wendy off on Bebe.

"Dude, you don't have to go."

"And what? Miss my super best friend's first sacrifice? Never!" He smiled walking closer. I shake my head, pushing him into the car. He laughed and we all piled in.

I never knew how much preparation goes into doing a "proper" sacrifice. First Pip had to have a pure white gown that fit perfectly. The Goth kids made him try on five different sizes. Finally we agreed on one because people were starting to stare. I don't see why it's not like a guy in a gown is the weirdest thing to happen in South Park. Then we had to find the right clearing in the forest. Though they all looked the same to me, the Goths insisted that they weren't. Finally, we watched as Henrietta and Dylan fought over the red chalk because Henrietta swore that Dylan was doing it completely wrong and there was no way that son of Satan would come with such a crappy symbol. While they worked on it Pip changed behind a tree.

"There perfect," Henrietta looked pleased admiring her work as Dylan rolled his eyes.

"Now get in the middle and lay down Pip, so we can start," Dylan pointed to where Pip should go and Pip obeyed.

"Kyle, will you recite the chant?" Ethan handed me a small black book.

"What dude, why me?"

"Because it will work better if-"

"No way, you do it"

"look Kyle-"

"Hey guys are what doing?" Gary comes over, holding a book under his arm. Everyone gets quiet, and stares even Pip who has to lay on his side to do so. Gary smiles joining the group as if invited. This is probably why the Goth kids consider Gary such a problem.

"Will you see Gary," Stan warped an arm causally around Gary's shoulders. "We are ritualistically Sacrificing Pip because it just sounded like loads of fun, would you like to join us?" Gary paused looking at Pip.

"Well that seems awfully inconsiderate to Pip."

"Oh no, It's quite alright I agreed to it."

"Well in that case I don't suppose it would hurt to help out, I finished reading stories to the orphaned kittens with fatal illness early so my parents won't be expecting for another hour," Gary put down a book titled "Good little kitties go to heaven too." He seriously read to orphaned kittens? Sounds like a waste of time. Now he's going to help about with a sacrifice? Maybe he just hates having free time on his hands, so he fill it up with whatever he can. After a lot of arguing it was decided that me and Gary would read the chant together. More so that I can share my guilty burden if anything were to go wrong then to actually improve that ritual.

The circle glowed and the Goth kids gathered out it as giddy as children waiting for a treat they know they're about to receive. A section of the ground crumbled away as Damien rose from the hole. he walked towards Pip and touched his cheek. Oh fuck, he's going to snap Pip's neck, probably even drink his blood right here and now. It's going to be my fault he's dead. Damien leans over Pip. I'm going to have to tell his parents or who ever it is that he lives with and…

" Damien," We all look as Satan comes over, The Goths look overly pleased. Gary shifts uncomfortably by my side, I'm sure if he had known that Satan was going to come he would have been a lot less eager to join in on all of this.

"You're restricted from devouring the souls of the innocent for another two weeks, have you forgotten?" Flames swirled at Satan's feet and I'm not sure if it's for dramatic effect or because he's just really that pissed.

"I wasn't going to devour him father," Damien bit out the words, not moving. Satan paused the flames slowing dying as he looked at Damien then Pip then back at Damien again.

"Oh you were going to…Ohhh," I don't get it. He was going to do what? Damien frowned standing up.

"He's cute I'll give you that. Not my type, but I approve," Pip sits up brushing the dirt off.

"Damien's first boyfriend, I knew this day would come, it in runs in the family you know," Satan goes over and lifts Pip up as if to get a better look. Pip turns pale and I can't say I blame him, I'd be scared too. Damien on the other hand looks like any kid who feels mortified by the awkward thing their parents just said.

"What's your name boy?"

"Oh umm P-Pip sir."

"No need for the sir, Pip why we're practically family! Call me Lucifer."

"Well then ello L-Lucifer."

"You're coming for dinner aren't you Pip? Of coarse you are I insist." I watched in a daze as Satan opened a portal to hell and carried Pip into it. Damien hid his face in his hands for a second, he looks like a normal kid when embarrassed like that. He turned back to look at the Goth kids taking a deep breath. He tried to look disconnected and dark in a last attempt to recover some of his pride that his dad just trashed.

"I'll see you at school Tomorrow," He followed after and the portal disappeared leaving the rest of us in complete darkness. No one spoke, or moved for that matter for a long time. I guess we were all still trying to under stand what the hell just happened.

"I can't believe it, I have a date with the Antichrist," When Henrietta spoke it sounded more like she was breathing then actually talking to anyone.

"A date? As if did you not see what just happened?" Dylan was the first to move, getting up to brush himself off.

"Besides, it was obvious that he was looking at me," Henrietta glared at him. They fought like siblings almost. I helped Gary up, fixing my hat. Stan, then pulled me into a hug, cuddling into my back.

"Oh Kyle I was so scared, hold me," He whined as I tried to push him off and he held me closer.

"You two make a cute couple," Gary picked up his book, as if this was causal conversation. Dude, I thought that Mormons didn't believe in homosexuals. Stan rested his chin on my shoulder as if Gary had just commented about the weather. I could respond in a number of different ways. Ignore it, get mad, laugh it off, make a jab at him. Something along the lines of, what jealous because Stan's mine now? But there's always the chance that he takes me seriously. I mean what if they were really gay for each other at some point? It'd be awkward to just point it out, I mean it's unlikely but still…

"I'm not gay with Stan, Gary," Smooth Kyle, did you come up with that one all by yourself? For a second I was over come with panic. Gary had seen us in the Benny's bathroom and He knew. Saying we were a cute couple was him hinting that he knew. He might even try and black mail us.

"Oh but it looked like…" No he didn't, he was just to be nice and I came off as a total douche.

"Will you need to get your eyes checked," No use changing my tone now, I'll apologize later. I'll tell him I was under a lot of stress at the time. I walked away, first to make it to the car. Stan sat by me, but didn't say anything. He was probably upset that I ruined his fun. The drive back was quiet. Everyone seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't awkward though, there was just no need for meaningless conversations.

The next day at lunch Damien was true to his word. He went over to Goths and sat down with them, with Pip right by his side. They sat close like best friends. It was an odd sight Pip really stood out against the blackness of the Goth kids and I can't be the only one that noticed.

"You're buying me lunch," Kenny joined me in line thoroughly breaking my train of thought. I nodded and let him pick some things out and put them on my plate. He kept talking, but I can't remember what about. I fell in and out of the conversation only half listening. My eyes kept wondering back over to Damien and Pip. Why did I find them so interesting? I guess my mind is still trying to comprehend what happened last night.

"And then we had hot sex on Cartman's mom's bed."

"Uh-huh…wait what?" Kenny laughed and I glared at him, paying for the food.

"Dude, you're so out of it! What's up with you today?"

"I just have a lot on my mind," I take a sit at an empty table and Kenny quickly follows gathering his food off my plate.

"Tell me about it," He took off his hood, opening about a bag of teddy grahams.

"Well, I met Satan last night and he's…." The sentence dies before it's done leaving my mouth.

"He's what? Pink? A pixie? Just a bit fabulous?" I pause looking at Kenny as bites the head off one of the bears. He says it so confidently.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"I gave Satan, relationship advice once."

"Really? So is he really you know.."

"Gay? Yeah and it seems his son is too. That's what's really on your mind right? I mean you've been staring over there this whole time." I nod, feeling stupid. Kenny chuckles and steals my hat making me look at him.

"Look, does Damien's relationship with Pip sparkle with his dad?" Kenny wiggles his fingers when he says sparkle to emphasize his point.

"Yeah, but.."

"No buts Kyle. Love is love, besides Damien doesn't care about what we think like he did when we were kids." Kenny ate and I looked back one more time. Damien doesn't care, He doesn't mind that the Goth kids aren't happy or that people are staring. He was just enjoying his time with Pip and by the looks of it Pip was enjoying all the attention. They looked truly happy, it was kinda cute…in a very gay way. I look over at Stan who's smiling at Wendy. Just like my "date" with Stan.


	5. Chapter five: When You Lose Your Sparkle

I got to use some of my favorite Terrance and Phillip quotes! Also it gets a bit serious at the end of this. Which is completely needed for things to go on as they are. I don't know bible verses and I looked up the ones Bradley did in the actual show and got a few more from Google. It was an interesting experience... Anyways thank you as always for reading. All the watches and reviews are what keep me going. I wake up and check my email before even getting out of bed ^.^ yes I am that dorky.

Warnings: um Style is the main pairing, but I'm telling you right now that other pairings are going to show up in the background. And some of them will probably be crack pairings just for the hell of it. There is cursing, but if you're a south park fan that shouldn't be too surprising.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, All characters are owned by Trey Parker and Matt Stone. I mean seriously if I owned South Park do you think I'd be here? well maybe... But probably not

Chapter five: When You Lose Your Sparkle

After school we all met up next to Stan's truck. It will be a tight fit but we'll manage. It'll be like that time I had to squeeze in with Cartman. From the beginning Butters wasted no time getting chummy with his old friends it was all hugs and holding hands when he can. Butters is excited, He keeps starting all his sentences with "Remember that one time at camp?", But from what I can gather he wasn't there for very long. Bradley would smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. Bradley didn't seem to remember camp as fondly as Butters did. We all climbed into the truck and Stan turned on the heater so we could all warm up. There is just one problem.

"Dude, Your heater makes the whole truck like old gym shorts," Butters let out a very girly giggle and nodded in agreement. It reminded me of when he dressed up as Marjorine.

"You can deal with it or you could walk," Stan pulled out of the parking lot and we drove to KFC to eat before the movie because it was cheap. Besides KFC was pretty good if Cartman wasn't around to ruin it.

"And remember when the councilor started waving that magazine around? Boy was I confused, weren't you?" Bradley tenses, but nods. He's lying, can't Butters see that? He's hiding something. Stan steals my drink. I guess this is a hint that I should mind my own business. I hit him upside the head and steal it back. Stan then quickly busied himself on drawing a picture on a napkin. He held it up and pointed to it trying to look professional.

"See this x-ray? That's your ass! See that line? That's your ass collapsing..." I snorted shaking my head and tried to fake a concerned look.

"...Does this mean I won't be able to fart anymore?"

"No, this means you won't be able to live anymore," He nodded pushing up glasses up the bridge of his nose that weren't really there, and I laughed. Leaning forward I tried to remember another Terrance and Phillip quote to keep the conversation. I paused, grinning.

"Wow, Scott really hates us Phillip." Stan leaned forward touching my cheek.

"Yes, perhaps he's homophobic."

"…But we're not gay, Phillip."

"We're not?" He was close his breath against my lips. If he makes a move now it'll be the first time in public. Why am I so pleased with the thought? The world seemed to melt away the closer we got. Then there was a loud thud and the whole moment was broken. I looked over to find that Bradley had fallen out of his chair.

"Bradley are you okay?" Butters helped him up as he nodded looking down.

"You should be more careful the chairs can be slippery because the dicks who clean them don't pay much attention to what they're doing," I shove Stan's face away from me.

He begins to whine SO I tried to throw last of the mashed potatoes into his face just to shut him up, but I missed and got it on the managers shoes. We ran out, laughing so that we wouldn't have to clean up the mess. We all jumped into the truck, with big grins, even Bradley let out a chuckle. I felt some what accomplished, it's the first time Bradley truly smiled. His hand was away from his mouth and everything, like he finally wasn't ashamed that he was happy.

While standing in line for snacks, Butters grabbing Bradley's hand to point something out. He bit on his thumb in a nervous sort of way before mumbling to himself.

"_Therefore ... let us strip off every weight that slows us down, especially the sin that so easily hinders our progress... _Hebrews 12:1" We all stopped, Stan spilling his icee. It would have been awkward, the way that Bradley would just at random quote the bible but…

"Well gee if you help me strip, I'll help you," There was a pause, then Stan and I started laughing. Butters knows how to relieve the tension of a serious situation even when he doesn't mean to, it's something I like about him. Bradley blushed shoving his hands into his pockets. He kept his head down and I was tempted to say something. Just to reassure him it was nothing to get upset about it was just Butters. But upset isn't the right word for how Bradley looked and I couldn't quite place what it was. So instead I grabbed some napkins, I didn't want to look stupid. Besides Bradley seems to be just naturally awkward. He wondered over to get the popcorn and shifted from foot to foot. Yeah he's just weird.

"large popcorn, please," he mumbled around his hand. Heidi nodded and started making it. I didn't know she worked here.

"Would you like butter on that?" Bradley paused looking up like a deer caught in front of headlights.

"W-what?"

"Would you like butter?"

"I-I-"

"Yes we'd like some butter Heidi," I smiled patting Bradley's shoulder and Heidi nodded running the popcorn under the butter machine.

"She meant regular old butter, Bradley not Butters,"

"O-oh right," He grabbed the popcorn from Heidi, his face red from being caught.

"Don't worry about it we all make mistakes right?" He looked at me and I tried to put confidence in my smile. This kid is too nervous he needs to be reassured over such little things.

"Is what you and Stan did a mistake?" I paused, and he walked off to pay for the popcorn. What the fuck did he mean by that? Was he referring to the almost kiss? Or something else? Did I miss something that he caught? I watched him for a second before following. Was it a mistake? Maybe it was.. Come to think of it, anyone could have seen. And in this small hick town rumors move fast. If we had kissed Wendy would have known about it before sun down. I hadn't thought of the consequences of that one single act. Or maybe I did, maybe I want Wendy to know and confront Stan about it. Would Stan stand up for me or blow me off? I pull out my phone and look at the text. _**I love you**_. I don't know why I kept the stupid thing… Well it's not that I'm purposely keeping it I just haven't gotten around to deleting it is all.

We take our seats at the movie theater, trying to get as close to the middle as possible. I sat between Stan and Bradley, taking the giant tub of popcorn on my lap. As soon as the lights dimmed Stan felt up my leg looking up for popcorn. I grabbed a handful and shoved it into his face. He chuckled and leaned closer, but made sure to keep his hands to himself. Butters didn't mind having to lean over Bradley to get it, Bradley on the other hand seemed a bit uncomfortable. Soon Butters got comfy resting his head on Bradley's shoulder. Half way through the movie Bradley shifted next to me grabbing the cross. I heard him whisper,

"_Humble yourselves, therefore, under God's mighty hand, that he may lift you up in due time_. Peter 5:6" I glance over, but decide not to say anything. Bradley's just a weird kid after all, no big deal.

The movie ends and I admit even after all these years I still find Terrance and Phillip funny as fuck. We walk out talking about the movie and Butters takes Bradley's hand. I see him flinch, but he doesn't tell Butters to let go, he must not be used to his personal space invaded is all.

"Hey, let's go to the park guys," Stan twirls his keys as he watches the rest of us climb into his truck.

"Nifty idea Stan, we should," Stan smiles getting in and we drive to the park. Butters does most of the talking, but none of us really mind. When we get there Bradley takes to the swings while me and Stan play king of the hill on top of the play structure. Butters sets all his attention into making what look like a snow version of Hello Kitty. There is an epic battle as me and Stan wrestle for the top spot. He pins me and I grin. Time to use my ultra super best friend secret weapon! I tickle him and he laughs letting go to try to fend me off. When he starts to loose his balance I shove Stan down the slide and stand triumphant looking out at my kingdom. Butters goes over to Bradley and warps his arms around his waist. He rests his chin on Bradley's shoulder. I look over at Stan laying in the sand pretending to be the defeated dead. Yes, the quiet peace among my kingdom-

"Stop it Butters!" The outburst to me at least was completely random. I grab the pole and lean over the bar to get a better look. Butters looks hurt, he reaches out, but looks afraid to touch Bradley whose a few fee away, his breath like small shapeless clouds swirling under the street lamp. For a while no one moves, we all just stare at each other waiting for someone to do something. Butters steps forward he reaches his arms out towards Bradley as if silently pleading that Bradley just hugs him so we can all forget this whole thing. I'm hoping the same thing that they'll hug like nothing happened and I could go down the slide and step on Stan's "dead" body a few times. Then we can continue to have a good time. But Bradley just shakes his head over and over again. He clasps again at the crucifix dangling from his neck as if it's protecting him. Maybe it is, from invisible monsters that only Bradley can see.

"P-Please Bradley, I don't understand what I did wrong… Please come over here so we can talk," Butters is trying to be reasonable. He takes small steps forward as if he's afraid that if his steps are too big he'll scare Bradley away forever. Perhaps he would, Bradley looks frightened. Bradley doesn't move his head is bowed in prayer again. Butters comes up slowly and once again warps his arms around Bradley, trying to be comforting. They'll both apologize and everything will go back to normal. We'll talk about our favorite scenes from the movie have a few good laughs and go home. I wait for it, for the tension to back, but it doesn't.

This time I witness Bradley lashing out, pushing Butters so hard that he falls to the ground.

"Don't you see Butters? _Or do you not know that the unrighteous shall not inherit the kingdom of God? Do not be deceived; neither fornicators, nor idolaters, nor adulterers, nor effeminate, nor homosexuals, nor thieves, nor the covetous, nor drunkards, nor revilers, nor swindlers, shall inherit the kingdom of God!_" He looks down his hands clenched at fists at his sides. He's angry, disgusted, and upset, but I don't know at what. I look at the others and they don't seem to know either. Butters lifts one hand still reaching out to Bradley, but he backs away as if the idea psychically causes him pain. Butters must have scarped his hand in the fall, the blood dripping off of it looked surreal in the dark. It dipped and sunk into the snow changing it's color. Butters opens his mouth to say something, but there isn't anything left to say is there? It quiet, there's nothing but the sound of our breathing. Small clouds with life less movements escaping only to disappear a few moments later. A crazed thought comes to my head. Does this not sparkle with you, Bradley? The question was stupid, but stayed there resurfacing with each and every new thought.

Bradley steps back closer to the light. He's squeezing that cross hard enough that his hands bleeding like Butters but he doesn't let go. He looks for a second like he's going to apologize, like he wants to run over and give Butters that hug. But with another quick prayer the look is gone. He turns and walks away, pausing only when Butters sobs get loud enough for even me to hear. He never turns around though just keeps walking, soon I can't see him anymore. Stan gets up and goes over to Butters. He takes off his coat, putting it on Butters shoulders even as they convulse with his sobbing. I go down the slide and grab a handful of snow. I use it to wash off Butters hands.

"Does it hurt?" He shakes his head in reply. I don't think he can tell though, his mind is on other things.

"Come on Butters let's get you home" Stan helps Butters up and leads him back to the truck. He holds the door open and I help Butters in before getting in myself. He sobs the whole way home, and says nothing. I walk him to the porch and knock on the door. His mother answers.

"Butters dear, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing mom," He tries to smile while saying it, but his voice breaks instead. He quickly gets in the house without even saying good bye.

I take my time getting back to the truck. Suddenly it feels like the whole world is resting on my shoulders. It was my idea to do all of this in the first place. I had been planning on asking Bradley about Rebecca, but I had got caught up on so many other things, that until now the idea had slipped my mind. I look back at Butters house as the light in his room turns on. Are you going to be okay Butters? I sigh climbing into Stan's truck and close the door rubbing my hands together. When did it get so cold? I look over at Stan and the distance between us seems so big now. He doesn't say anything and neither do I. The whole rode goes by in silence and he parks just in front of my front door. He turns off the truck and I don't move to get out, waiting for him to say something.

"What happened?" He whispers it as if he's afraid to be heard.

"I don't know," I mumble blowing into my hands. I tried to remember everything that happened. Trying to figure out what the trigger was. What had sent Bradley off. I pause for a second, in hindsight bias it seems like a red light blaring a warning.

"Stan, do you happen to catch the name of the camp that Butters and Bradley met at,"

"Yeah, It was umm New Grace, I think, why?" I shake my head and lean over giving Stan a kiss. I don't know why it just felt like the right thing to do. It reassured me. It was like no matter how bad things got we'd always be super best friends. It was a never changing factor when everything has gotten so fucked up. But what if we become more that friends? I look at the light smile on his face. And I know one things for sure. He'll always be there for me .

I get out of the truck and wave at Stan from my porch before going in. I pressed my back to the door before taking off my hat and coat. I can hear Stan's truck as it drives away and I stand there for a while not moving until the sound is gone. I shake the snow off my jeans as I make my way to the computer room. Ike's already on it, chatting or playing some stupid video game. I can't tell and I don't really care. There's too much else on my mind.

"Ike get off, I need to use the computer," Usually I wouldn't say anything I'd just pick him up and kick him out of the room. It doesn't hurt him at all now that he's so used to it. But I'm tired. My head hurts. Why? Because Bradley had hinted that we were all going to hell? For what? Watching Terrance and Phillip? I remember the first movie, how angry my mom got...

"No I'm doing something," He doesn't even turn back to look at me. This is how it always goes. But this time I'm not going to do it the normal way, nothing seems normal anyways.

"Ike please," I've never used those two words in the same sentence and it's surprising enough to get Ike to turn around. He opens his mouth for a smartass retort, but when he gets a good look at my face he decides against it. He turns to the computer and logs out of what he is doing before slipping out of the computer chair. I sit down and for a second staring at the blank screen. All I can see is Butter's hand bleeding and the look of disgust on Bradley's face. Disgust for what? I was about to find out I hope. I pull up Google and slowly type in New Grace camp. The website pops up looking friendly enough. I scroll down, it cheery font it said "Camp New Grace! Pray the Gay Away." I think back to everything I've ever heard him say. I lean back remembering how he blushed as he read Butters note, all the prayers he muttered. He broke down, because he was ashamed. His quote wasn't directed at anyone but himself. He believed he was going to hell. Why? Because he liked Butters and everything he had been taught told him that was wrong. I looked at the screen, its positive nature made my stomach churn. They sent kids here for being different, because they believed it was a sickness; an ailment that needed to be cured. I imagine parents sending away their children like small broken toys that needed to be fixed. I placed my face in my hands, I couldn't bare to look at it anymore.

**_Is what you and Stan did a mistake?_** To him it was, but to me? No it wasn't...I would have pushed Stan away long before then if I really believed it was a mistake. I want to help Bradley, save him. But how do you save someone who's already been fixed?

"Brother? What's that?" Ike voice drilled into my head, into every thought as he placed a hand on my shoulder. He sounded so innocent posing such a simple question. It's a good questionthough. But how do I answer? It's a prison. A twisted hospital where people send their loved ones because they're different. It's where they destroy what they can't under stand. It's where people are told that their love is a sin. I could have said so many things. Then that question popped up again. Does this not sparkle with you, Bradley? That's it.

"It's a place were they take away your sparkle Ike," It sounded stupid at first, but it was so accurate it was scary. There is was again. Does this not sparkle with you, Bradley? How could it?

"And what happens when they take away your sparkle?" I bite my lip and Ike climbed into my lap, hugging me tightly. Maybe, brotherly instinct told him that I needed to be comforted and I admit it made me feel a bit better.

"That's easy Ike, you die instead, because you've been taught that everything you love, everything that makes you happy is a sin. That everything you know is a lie. And in the end you're just dead inside," I shut my eyes and just let Ike hug me. Does this not sparkle with you, Bradley? How could it? It's been so long you don't even know what your sparkle looks like.


	6. Chapter six: Twisted Star Wars Games

HEY LOOK OVER HERE I'M CURIOUS! Now I know that it's not your job as readre to appease every whimsical demand that the author trys to cast upon you but I must ask. Would you mind telling me the weridest South Park pairing that you actually enjoy? I mean I realize there are alot out there (I recently stumbled upon Scottman which I found interesting because I enjoy Scott Tenorman and I hope he at some point graces my story with his presence) and I was curious... I'm actually not even sure if anyone reads these pointless notes I put at the top of each chapter XD also did anyone notice the difference in chapter names? The oringal chapter name doesn't fit isn't that sad? Oh well enjoy.

Warnings: um Style is the main pairing, but I'm telling you right now that other pairings are going to show up in the background. And some of them will probably be crack pairings just for the hell of it. There is cursing, but if you're a south park fan that shouldn't be too surprising.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, All characters are owned by Trey Parker and Matt Stone. I mean seriously if I owned South Park do you think I'd be here? well maybe... But probably not

Chapter six: Twisted Games, Escape Plans and Star Wars

I couldn't sleep that night. My thoughts haunt me and every time I closed my eyes, everything replayed in my mind. Eventually I couldn't even stay in bed. I got up and paced the length of my room over and over. I've got to save him, I press my hand against my window and the heat from it fogs the glass slightly. But how? It's snowing again. I could burn it down, like I did the school. I turn away from the window. No then I'd be putting all their lives at risk, not saving them. I slump into the chair by my desk and spare a glance at the clock. It was three in the morning… good thing I didn't have to go to school tomorrow. I drum my fingers on the desk. What if, maybe just maybe I had someone working on the inside? I brighten up at the thought pulling out a piece of paper. That's right someone working from the inside. I doodle an outline of kids escaping from camp. I wouldn't have to work alone now that I had people who owed me favors. Yeah someone on the inside, like a spy. They could gather the information we needed, spread the word. We can save them, maybe not all of them, but we could try. Then there's Bradley, it might be difficult even impossible. But if anyone could fix him it would be Butters right? It was worth a shot. I made plans, all sorts of them. Some didn't even make sense, but they relieved the ache I had so I continued to do them.

Soon my whole desk was covered in doodles, they involved every tactic and idea I've ever heard of or thought of that involved any form of escape. I even had a sketch of Cartman hiding people within his rolls of fat and just walking out with them. Then I realized that it'd probably end up suffocating most of them. I rubbed my eyes looking at the mess then at my clock it was seven. I'll clean it up after breakfast and decided which are useful and which I should trash.

I go downstairs and Ike's already up and reading something. I pour myself a cup of coffee when my mom isn't looking and sit down next to him.

"Hey Ike, what are you reading?"

"Frankenstein by Mary Shelley" Ike mumbles, barely noticing I'm there as he flips the page. I snort sipping my coffee. It burns my tongue. When I was his age I was dating Bebe and books were the last thing on my mind.

"Ike why don't you go put that book away, so we can all enjoy a nice family breakfast?" Ike holds up his hand to show that he heard her, but finishes the page before slipping the book mark in. I sip my coffee again, it's gross black. I drink it anyways I don't really like coffee, but mom would kill me if I fell asleep on top of my pancakes. Ike comes back down and he's unusually quiet. We talk about family things, school and work, the sort of things we talked about when everything was normal. Before I sacrificed a virgin to the antichrist and saw a kid have a breakdown at the park. It seems like a life time ago that everything was okay, but as I listened to dad talk about what he did yesterday it made me realize that it was only a day more then a week.

After breakfast I was informed that the dishwasher was broken and I would be washing the dishes by hand and Ike would be drying them. I wanted to say something, stood up to do it. Then I made some gurgling noises and gathered the dishes. I was too tired to put up a decent fight. I turned on the water as I placed the dishes in the sink then filled the whole thing with soap.

"I want in," He said it in a serious tone, like those guys in the movies do when talking about drugs heists and stuff like that.

"Want in on what?" I mumble, scrubbing the plate. Ike pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket and places it by the sink smoothing it out. Lack of sleep has really got to me, I squint at the paper, trying to make sense of it. Then I realized it was my hand writing. One of my New Grace plans.

"How'd you get into my room?"

"You left the door open but that's not the point. I want to help Kyle, I could be the spy or something. No one would ever suspect me."

"No Ike, I mean what would mom do if she found out I sent you to a Christian straight camp? She'd kill me that's what. Besides Ike this is serious, not a game for kids."

"I'm serious, I want to help" I glare at the plate that won't get clean and I focus on scrubbing it harder. I don't look at Ike. I can't let him get involved.

"The answer is still no." He finally quiets down and starts drying the dishes as I clean them. He'll understand when he is older that this isn't the kind of thing he wants to get involved in. It's already too late for me.

"If you don't let me help, I'll tell mom that you dressed me up as a girl and entered me into a beauty contest." the plate slips out of my hand and splashes soapy dish water up into my face. "How do you even remember that?" He looks at me like it's obvious. Just look at my grades his expression says, my awards.

"I have impeccable memory," Was his reply, putting the dishes away.

"So you're going to let me help right?" I nod feeling my headache come back. I really just want to go to bed. Ike smiles stuffing the paper into his pocket. I finish up and my legs mechanically make their way up the stairs and into my bed.

I didn't wake till six that night. Fuck I wasted the whole day. I hit head against my pillow and pull out my phone. I should find a way to gather everyone, tell them my plan. I go through my contacts and stop. I don't ever remember getting Ethan's number, but it's there regardless. The Goth kids owe me a favor. I click the talk button and listen to it ring.

"Hello."

"Umm hey Ethan?" There is a pause and some shifting.

"Kyle?"

"Yeah, are you busy?"

"Busy is such a conformist-"

"I'll take that as a no, say can we meet up somewhere? I really want to see you." Another pauses, a light sound like a breath. He must be smoking.

"You can come to my place."

"I don't want your parents to hear."

"Don't worry, I don't live with them. We'll be all alone,"

"Oh, cool!"

"Mhm I'll text you my address." With that he hangs up on me, no good-bye or anything. But it doesn't matter much. I gather all of my plans as I wait for the text. My phone vibrates, I take a glance at the address. It's pretty far away. I call Stan for a ride as I walk down the stairs. He agrees without me having to give an explanation and says he'll be here in five minutes.

"Where are you going?" Ike peers at me from behind the back of the couch.

"To a friends house with Stan."

"Are you guys going to talk about the plan?"

"…no"

"Liar, you couldn't look at me when you said that. I'm going with." He jumps up getting on his shoes and coat before I can refuse a second time.

"Mom, I'm going to Stan's house with Kyle."

"Okay, just be careful." Now I'm stuck with him. I give Ike a slight glare, but Stan honks his horn. Ike opens the door and runs out to get to the truck before me. He's already getting comfortable in the middle by the time I'm there.

"Dude, you're taking your brother with us?"

"I'm part of the plan." Stan gives Ike and look before raising an eyebrow at me.

"It's a long story."

"Well, where are we going?"

"Eh, well we're going to Ethan's place,"

"…What?" I pull out my phone and lean over Ike.

"Here's the address."

"Why are we going there?"

"It's uh all part of the plan, I'll explain it on the way there." Stan pulled away from my house and I explained what happened the night before after he dropped me off. He listened intently, stopping me now and then asking a few questions. Ike even decided to add his own idea and opinions to the mix. So by the time we made it to Ethan's, Stan had a pretty good idea of what it was that Ike and I were planning to do.

It was an old apartment building with a lot of stairs. We searched half the thing before we found the one that was Ethan's. I knocked at the door and hugged myself to keep warm while I waited for him to answer. The door creaked open slowly like in those old horror movies. He was in an old band shirt and faded black jeans. He opened his mouth about to say hi but stopped when he saw Stan and Ike. I don't think he was expecting anyone else.

"Can we come in, it's freezing balls out," He nods letting us in. It's so dark in here. I look around. Well no wonder the only light is some candles in the living.

"It's a no go this time Romeo," Stan sounds angry as he goes out and blows out the candles. Ethan mutters something turning on a light.

"Wow, everything's so black and spooky," Ike takes his time to go around touching things.

"Ike don't break anything." I go over and lift up the blinds so I can look outside. Ethan clicks his tongue, as if the action displeases him, but doesn't say anything so I keep them up.

"You have a nice view," It's true the apartments are on the outskirts of town so everything behind them is forest. Hundreds of trees dusted in snow just at twilight. It was almost breath taking. I felt Ethan's chin on my shoulder, I pointed out the window to prove my point.

"You're welcome to come enjoy the view any time you like," He whispered. That'd be cool, a hangout with no adults. There's a whirl of air as a cane goes by my face and Ethan catches it effortlessly.

"Well, it looks like someone's upset," Ethan says each word slow and deliberate. Stan glares at Ethan and attempts to pull the cane away, but Ethan won't let it go.

"What's got your wannabe Justin Timberlake boxers in a bunch, Raven?" Stan drops the cane, opting to get closer instead.

"Back off Kyle, Ethan,"

"I wasn't doing anything, besides why do you care if I was? Kyle's not seeing anyone and you're dating Wendy Testaburger. So there shouldn't be any problems, right raven?" They talk as if I'm not there. Stan clenches his fists. We both know that he wants to punch Ethan, but he won't because well…Ethan's right. Ethan smiles shoving his hands into his pockets, his nonchalance comes off as smug.

"So about the plan," Ike pipes up, running his fingers across the strings of a guitar. I take a seat on the couch as Ike pulls out some of the papers.

"I was thinking if we send in three people in, we increase our chance of saving them while still keeping under the radar of the councilors." Ike placed down the plans in a neat order proving his point.

"I think after we know that we've gathered enough people who are willing to escape, we can transport them out through this under ground tunnel you drew. Do you really know a guy who can pull it off."

"Sure, the mole can if we cut a deal with him."

"But where well we bring them afterwards until we can get them a safe place to stay?"

"Why don't they just stay here? I mean it's not like Ethan has parents to worry about right?" I smile. A great idea Stan! I nod looking over at Ethan.

"That'd be okay right?" Ethan looks uncertain, shifting as if looking for an excuse to say no.

"Well Ethan?" Stan crosses his arms, smiling.

"I'll do it," Yes the plan's all coming together so well. I get up and hug Ethan tightly. We going to be able to pull it off. He hugs back slightly.

"Thanks Ethan," I pull away and point some things out to Ike. He listens and adds some things. By the time we're done the only thing missing is who well be actually going into camp New Grace. We stayed till Ike fell asleep on the couch planning and just talking. When it was time to go Stan carried Ike to the truck. I looked at the snow fresh and new under the dim street lights. I finally felt relief. We can do this, we can help them.

"Where have you been daywalker the sun getting to be too much for you?' Cartman hit's the back of my head and my hat falls into my salad. It's Monday and already Cartman's trying to fuck up my week.

"Fuck off," I grab my hat and dressing drips off of it. Just fucking perfect. I ring it out, making a face. So gross dude.

"What's this Kahl?" Cartman waves the plan in front of my face and everything seems dangerously close to falling apart. I snatch it away, trying to think of a excuse. Something, anything. Cartman leans back his hands clasped in front of his chest. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, I know that look. I glare at Cartman and sit up to look bigger. What's he planning?

"You look nervous Jew, what's on your mind?" I fidget, stand up and leave. I have to make the first move I have to stop Cartman. But I have no clue what he has planned. I admit I'm at a disadvantage.

"Stan, please don't get involved in their childish games?" Childish? Wendy's obviously has never seen Cartman in action. The bell rings and the hall fills with kids. I'm paranoid all through class. It's like everyone is plotting against me. Will Cartman tell my plan to Bradley? Will Bradley try to stop me? No that would be too easy. I press my head against the desk, try to concentrate on the test. I can't, Cartman is out there. Trying to ruin my life with every breath he takes. I end up having to stay after class to take my test. My teacher watched like a hawk as I wrote down each and every answer. I got up and handed it over. Stan has already left with Wendy. I'll have to go home alone, then again that's better then having to deal with Cartman. I walked into the hall, which should be empty, but it's not. Some guy working desperately to scrub the front of the lockers. I go over curious, trying to make it look like I'm just interested in my own locker which isn't too far off. I fiddled with the lock then turned over.

"Hey, I don't think we've met I'm Kyle, Kyle Broflovski," I smile, standing at an angle. As soon as he moves to respond I'll take a peek at what he's trying to get rid of. He turns back and looks at me, hesitate to move. I hold out a hand for him to shake and he drops the sponge into the bucket.

"I'm umm Kevin Stoley, We actually have English together," He turns to shake my hand. How did I not know that? Oh well now's not that time for that. I glance over at the locker and can't help reading it out loud.

"Star Wars Fag?" Kevin blushes shoving his hands into his pockets. Suddenly I feel bad about not minding my own business.

"Yeah, the janitor said it could take weeks to get it cleaned up, and I didn't want it just sitting there so.." He lets out a nervous laugh.

"Is it true? I mean are you.." I can't bring myself to stop now if I'm going to look like a nosy prick I might as well get everything I need to know.

"Well I don't own a Harley if that's what you're asking," He pushed up his sleeves again grabbing the sponge, so he can work on erasing the already smudged words.

"But I did ask Clyde out," The words hung like weights between us.

"Who knows?"

"Well Clyde of coarse…and he told Eric" I pause. It couldn't be.

"Eric? Eric Cartman?"

"Yeah… He didn't seem to mind, didn't even acknowledge it till today…" It should have been obvious. I stare at the words, as if they were written on my own locker. Cartman didn't have a problem with who Kevin wanted to fuck. He picked Kevin because his locker was the closest to mine. It was to prove a point. _I'm always here Kahl. If you want to bake a cake, I'll be there to turn up the oven till it burns. If you want to save an innocent man from prison, I'll be waiting with the cops. If you have some fucked up dream and decide your Jew ass wants to save Jesus, I'll be there with a god damn crucifix and personally nail it to him. You know why Kahl? Because I always win. _

I watch Kevin scrub at the words over and over. Why won't they go away? Because it's all part of the game, Cartman's game. I could be trying to find a way to save Mel Gibson from a burning house and he'd be there to stop be. Because it didn't matter who was involved, who got hurt. Cartman just wanted to beat me. Kevin's given up on trying to clean the whole thing and is just working on the word fag. I go up behind him. He's just a victim, a pawn. I hug him, tightly. I wonder if he's lonely. If he's bitter.

"Umm Kyle?" I just realized how awkward this must look. I'm hugging a guy from behind who just ten minutes ago told me he was gay for Clyde.

"I was just wondering if you wanted some help with your locker," Kevin nods, uncertainly as if I was a stranger offering candy. I try to look friendly as I open my locker again. I'm tempted to say "Don't worry I don't bite…hard." But I'm afraid he'll take me seriously and I'll never get him on my side. I lean in to my locker and pull out a thing of Clorox wipes.

"Dude, you keep those in your locker?"

"What? Have you seen those desks?" I make a face and he laughs. I scoot closer to start working too. We smile and talk. He turns out to be really easy to talk to. He talks about how he and Clyde became friends in the third grade around the same time I was trying to make pot-bellied elephants and ended up with pot-bellied Garrisons instead. From there the friendship just continued to grow. Until Kevin began noticing things about Clyde, things that guys that are "just friends" notice.

"Then one day I realized that it wasn't just fucked up hormones it was love." We were walking to put the bucket and sponge back in the janitors office.

"What happened then?"

"So I looked myself in the mirror and I said "Kevin, what would a Jedi do?" When I realized something."

"What?"

"A Jedi shall not know anger. Nor hatred. Nor love."

"…That doesn't sound helpful."

"It wasn't so I decided to wing it and hoped for something like what Anakin and Padme had, but as you can see that didn't work." He crossed his arms nodding. I nod back though I have no clue what he means. Note to self watch all the Star Wars movies before the next time I try and talk to Kevin.

We say good bye and walk opposite ways to get home. Okay, Cartman I'll play your games. I'll gather a team of queers that will kick your ass. And for once I'll enjoy the humiliated look on your face because this is one game I plan to win.


	7. Chapter seven: I'll Tell You A Story

Thank you Bliss, Agirl2nerdy, bagua, Shirbells Style Whitlock, traban16, Recipe For Trouble, LauingAngelsGibberish, Darkslayer18, Shadow Kitsune67, hootpoop12, and Spunxter for your reviews. They've all meant a lot to me and I take in everything you say. When Agirl2nerdy commented that some of the wrong words were used in a sentence I got a beta reader (Thanks Jess-Jess for being such a good friend and doing that for me). Bagua said that they enjoy Ike and Cartman's cousin I went and I looked him up because I wasn't quite sure who that was (Turns out it's Elvin and not Melvin by the way) and found out he's a cute little kid with a fudge popsicle. And when both hootpoop12 and Spunxter said that I misspelled tiny words I went and reread every single chapter in an effort to fix them. Then I realized that the fixed results didn't come up properly and reset every chapter. Now I'm really hoping that chapter seven is up to par because I'm trying really really hard and I not only read this one before sending it to my beta reader, I also read it. Though I probably still got some things wrong. It turns out that even though English is my first language I still epically fail at it. ^.^'' thank you so much for remaining interested despite all my shortcomings. Also I didn't realize that age mistake I did with Ike till the end of this chapter so for story purposes Ike is thirteen making the age gap between him and Kyle smaller then it is in the show, I apologize for my mistake. Also Kenny isn't paired off yet so yeah… Enjoy and thank you again.

Chapter seven: I'll Tell You A Story

I've formulated a plan an evil plan. I've picked two people to go with Ike to camp New Grace because Cartman now poses a new threat that I have to take care of here. I can't help but view it was a strategy game like Chess. I just need to make the right moves and the win is as good as mine.

But first I needed an inside man. Someone who can distract and manipulate anyone. Someone cunning yet charming. Someone who would do anything for Twenty bucks.

"You want me to what?"

"You've done grosser…"

"Oh, I know that I just want to hear you say it again." I stop and glare at Kenny. I can tell he is grinning under that fucking orange parka of his. I take a deep breath, I can't believe he's going to make me say it twice. Relax Kyle, no ones around, just say it one more time and it'll all be over.

"I want you to seduce Cartman," This time Kenny laughed. He just stood there and laughed at me. In fact he was laughing so hard I was afraid his appendix would burst and he would die on me. It could take him weeks to come back. I started walking and the laughter died out as he followed.

"I didn't know you had such a sick sense of humor Kyle," I kept walking not looking at him. I had to keep focused.

"Twenty bucks and I'll buy your lunch for a week," I stop at the bench, on the side of the school and wipe the snow off of it with a gloved hand.

"You can't really expect me to do the impossible," I sit down and he joins me.

"Fine, Twenty bucks, lunch for a week and I'll buy you new shoes," We both look down at his feet. He's wearing plain black high top converse, that are now full of holes. He stole them after they refused to service him because of his clothes. He wore them like they were major awards for the first few weeks.

"Kyle, why don't you ask a girl?"

"Because Kenny, I want to prove a point, besides you're the only I know with the….skills necessary to get what I'm looking for."

"Cartman will never go for…"

"Look I'm not asking you to fuck the fat-ass, just weasel your way in. Something subtle, like flirting. Fuck I don't know just get close enough to know what he's going to do next." Kenny leans forward pushing off his hood to run a hand through his hair. He's considering my offer. He better be, I'm offering a lot. But it'll be worth it to see the look on Cartman's face when I win.

"Breakfast too and I get to use your shower every morning till it's over. I wanna look pretty you know?" He chuckles.

"Dude, deal" I hold my hand out and he shakes it. In a best case scenario Kenny gets pictures of Cartman doing something that would compromise his leadership role on his side of the battle. But at the very least I have an inside man. No one can shake loose a persistent Kenny not even Cartman. He is a cunning leech who has smiled and sweet talked his way into many beds. I smile pushing into Kenny lightly.

He's not a whore like everyone thinks. He's just doesn't like being alone and when he's in someone else's bed he isn't. He once told me how much he hated going home. Because even when his parents were there he was alone. When he's had no where else to go I've let him sleep over. He has nightmares about dying. Sometimes he screams and others he just curls up and cries. I just watch feeling helpless and try and smooth him. Every morning I want to ask him if dying hurts. But before I can ask, I realize just how stupid the question is.

"Kyle, stop giving me the sad eyes I already said yes didn't I?" Kenny yanks my hat over my eyes. How long did I just sat there staring at him? I shift looking down. Well he have to go back to his empty house tonight?

"Look," Kenny leans on me as if to prove his point. "You don't have to worry about me okay? I'll be fine promise." I smile weakly. Why does Kenny have to be so good at reading people?

"Let's change to a lighter subject then shall we? How's it going between you and Stan?" I jerk away surprised. What the hell does he know about that? What did Stan tell him? Was it the obvious? Did Wendy know? Was he going to tell her-

"Too soon? Funny I could have sworn by the way Stan was acting that he confessed. Am I wrong?'

"How do you know that?"

"Well, Stan only kissed Wendy on the cheek the whole week before and kept stealing glances at you. Then last week he seemed happier, walked closer to you and got cockier. All signs of a guy who didn't get rejected after a confession." I sigh looking up at the sky. Gray upon gray. It always snows in South park, so a blue sky is rare in the winter especially.

"Did you tell anyone?"

"Of coarse not, I was just curious."

"Stan's still dating Wendy," It's not what I was planning on saying, it didn't relate to Kenny's question. But it said it all and left a bad taste in my mouth.

"Oh I see," Kenny patted my back. He probably understood it better then I did, but I didn't make the effort to ask. I didn't want to know. Why? Because even if Stan says he wants me, in the end he goes back to Wendy. Like a loyal lap dog, just crawling back each and every god damn time she called his name…. not that I care because I'm not gay for my super best friend. I'm just concerned because a relationship like that can't be healthy.

"H-hey guys," I look up. It's Butters, I had looked for him yesterday. He was the first I wanted to tell my plan to. But he didn't come. I stood up and he stepped back. There are bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess, he looked a little like Tweek.

"Hey Butters are you okay?" It looks like you haven't slept since Stan and I dropped you off. Have you talked to Bradley? Did he apologize? No because then you might have gotten some rest.

"Y-yeah I'm fine," You're lying to me. You don't even sound like yourself. You're still as confused as you were Friday. You feel like it's your fault. Like you've lost a friend. Don't worry I have a plan to fix it. I'll make things better I swear. There's a lot I want to say to you, Butters. But I don't, I shallow each word and just look at him. He looks small and fragile. When he's happy it's like nothing can get him down. And when he's down he's able to get up quicker the anyone I know, but not this time. I pull him into a hug.

"I'm sorry," I say it so quietly, I can barely hear it over our breathing. Then there's the muffled noise as he cries on my shoulder. Kenny walks over rubbing circles on his back. I'll talk to Bradley myself, try to fix things. Or maybe I'll talk to Rebecca and she can talk to Bradley. She can lecture him about how silly it is to destroy a good friendship over a simple misunderstanding. She won't understand what she's saying. She won't know the complexities that caused Bradley's break down. She won't know that camp New Grace has brainwashed Bradley. But she'll pretend that she does, like they all do. She'll fake empathy so that her speech won't sound hollow. What will that do? It won't make Butters feel better. It won't change what Bradley has been taught. No, it has to be Butters. If I can explain to Butters what happened, if he finally knows what's wrong…He'll be able to fix it I'm sure of it.

"Butters, we need to talk," I set him down and there's a moment of silence as I tried to grasp at the words that I wanted to say. But words floated around in my head as a senseless mass. I started with the reason, the whole purpose for everything I was about to say.

"It's not your fault Butters," I let the words settle, replayed them in my head. Yes, that's it, it's not Butters fault. I went on to tell Butters what camp New Grace was really about. I told him all about my plan to save the kids locked up there. I explained what it meant to be bi-curious. I talked until I was no longer cold, till it felt as if there had been a weight lifted off my shoulders. I stopped mid-sentence when I realized there was nothing else to say. I had said to all and I felt relieved. I leaned back to rest my head on the back of the bench. Gray upon gray, it never ends. Butters moved besides me, fiddling with his thumbs.

"So when Bradley said he liked liked me he really meant that he liked liked liked me like a lot like right?" I've never heard so many likes in one sentence before. I rub my temples trying to make sense of what Butters just said.

"Wait, do you mean Bradley confessed to you?"

"Well I mean that was a real long time ago, back at camp…"

"What did you say?"

"I didn't know what he meant so I said "Sure I like like you lots lots,"

" So you accepted?"

"Yeah, but… He said something about us being incurable and ran away." A silence come down upon us as I took it in. What is it like to be incurable? To believe that everything about you is wrong, but to be unable to do anything about it… I rub my gloved hands together. And look at Butters, he looks older when he's upset.

"You guys are really depressing," I look at Kenny as he helps Butter up.

"Come on we're meeting Bebe at the mall, some relaxation would be good for the both of you." It was a stupid idea, I mean there's nothing at the mall. Its boring and crowded. Yet here I am sitting with Kenny, Butters and Bebe in the food court. How did I get talked into these dumb situations? Butters plays with a toy he got with his meal. I guess it isn't too bad, we all need some kind of break.

"What about her's?" Kenny pipes up and Bebe turns her attention away from her fries to the girl that Kenny's pointing out.

"Her? Please Wendy's is better."

"Wendy's? No it's so small like a handful at most." Bebe rolls her eyes.

"No way, there's more then that and it's perky like Kyle's."

"I'll agree about Kyle's, but not Wendy's there's gotta be more there for little Kenny to say hi." Bebe laughs, leaning forward to jab Kenny with a French fry. They sit there and act like I'm not sitting right here when they're talking about me.

"Okay, what about Clyde?"

"He's in Craig's range," Bebe nods as if satisfied with the answer. I have no clue what it means, do they really have everyone ranked?

"What about Francis from History and Sally Darson?" Bebe makes a face like what Kenny said left a bad taste in her mouth.

"And you claim Wendy's ass is small? Francis is… Well Kenny he's like a stick, there's nothing there."

"So what you're looking for something in Cartman's size?"

"Well if he did some toning he might have something back there working for him."

"Patty Nelson doesn't seem to mind."

"Are you kidding me? Patty and Cartman go to the gym together everyday. She calls it a "bonding" experience, but all the girls know why she's doing it. And you know what? It's working, if you bothered to look close enough you'd know." Kenny chuckles, taking a sip from Bebe's drink. Kenny slips off his hood and asks where this gym is. I look over, it's like watching one of those movies. The ones where the spy is easily getting information that should be secret, but they gave it up without a second thought. Bebe and Kenny seem close I wonder, how often they do stuff like this. Bebe's phone suddenly goes off and vibrates it's way to the edge almost falling off the table before Bebe grabs it. She flips it open and Kenny leans over to get a look.

"Oh that's Wendy I promised her we'd go dress shopping today. Gotta go, bye Kenny,"

"Remember to not let Wendy pick one that's green it's just totally not her color, you know?" Bebe chuckles nodding. She kisses Kenny's cheek and waves good bye to the rest of us, before going off.

"You two seem close."

"Friends with the occasional benefits, nothing I'd be interested in long term though."

"So you're interested in someone?"

"I'm going to check out the gym tomorrow, I'll probably need some extra cash for a membership."

"Sure, I've got it covered," He's avoiding the question. I frown, but I won't pry. He knows that too, giving me a weak smile. Butter's hums a little song and dances his toy up Kenny's arm.

"Look guys, I taught it a nifty little dance," Butter waves the toy around singing a little song. I laugh and watch. Butters is a kid at heart and it's nice to see him acting like his old self. Kenny growls and pretends to attack the toy until they have a full game going on. Making the rules as they go. I join in, ignoring the looks from everyone else. They've forgotten what it's like to be just kick back and have some fun. In the end Kennysarus wins, and begins to chew on Butter's new toy.

"Why hey now that's not very nice!" Butters sets to wiggling the toy free from Kenny's mouth. This is how things should always be, nice and simple. And it will be once I win I'll make sure they're always like this.

The sun is already setting as we walk home. It's getting darker sooner and sooner. Just another burden of winter. We stop at Butters house first. We even stay for dinner. We all hang around and talk until Butters falls asleep leaning against Kenny's shoulder.

"Aw how cute,"

"he must be exhausted," I stand and pick Butters up moving him to his bed. Kenny laughs at me as I tuck him in.

"Shut up bastard," I smile and push Kenny out the door. We walk a bit longer, in the general direction of my house. Talking as we go about little things that no one but good friends really care about.

"Hey Kenny," I pause and Kenny does as well.

"You wanna sleep over tonight? I can tell mom that you were locked out of your house." Kenny smiles behind that orange parka and nods. We walk home together.

That night Kenny doesn't cry out once, he even smiles in his sleep. It almost makes up for the fact that his feet are cold.

In the morning Kenny wastes all the hot water on a thirty minutes while singing Alejandro by Lady Gaga…badly I might add. As if he was singing everything purposely off key. And I was stuck listening to it while making breakfast because both my parents conveniently had to go to work early today.

"Kenny, breakfast is ready," The shower turns off and there are some loud thuds as Kenny runs down the stairs. If comes into the kitchen dripping wet wearing blue-

"Are those my boxers?"

"I couldn't help myself, the smiles are just so fucking sexy." I chuck a spoon at Kenny's head, but it misses. I really need to practice my aim sometime. Kenny takes a sit and I serve him and Ike breakfast.

"Also can I borrow a shirt? Mine's gotten kinda gross."

"Yeah, sure."

"Great, my shirt's going in with your laundry anyways." Kenny smiles grabbing an extra piece of toast.

"You know you're getting to be really high maintenance Kenny."

"Oh, but Kyle the rewards in the end are worth it trust me." Kenny wiggles his eyebrows, rubbing my shoulder in a really bad attempt at being sexy and I push him off laughing. I pause at Ike staring.

"What is it Ike?"

"I was just wondering if you two were…you know"

"Dating?" Kenny leans over as he says the word, putting a hand on Ike's head as he nods a bit nervous. Don't say anything stupid. Don't say anything stupid. Don't say anything stupid.

"Nope we're not dating." Thank God. Now I don't have to explain any of Kenny's stupidity.

"Oh okay, I guess that was a silly thing to ask huh?" Ike pokes at his breakfast with his fork and Kenny chuckles.

"Not at all, you're just curious. That's natural at your age. Hormones and all that shit. Besides just because we're not dating doesn't mean we didn't fuck. Because we did, like bunnies in fact."

"Y-you did?" Ike turns all shade of red. I lunged at Kenny in an effort to get him to shut up and he covers my mouth before I can say anything pulling me into his lap.

"Oh yes we did positions that Kyle didn't even know existed and then the strangest thing happened. Do you want to know what?" Ike nods, putting down his book and turning towards Kenny to give him his full attention.

"Well you see I had Kyle pinned up against the desk, he was breathing real heavy and I was trying to give him a real nice hicky for him to remember me by, when suddenly he moaned "Oh Stan," And I was really surprised because you know Stan is a really funny way to pronounce my name. So I was going to say something, maybe even get a little mad. But then Kyle pinned me to a wall and whispered…" Ike shifts looking up at us with those big eyes and I struggle to get free, only for Kenny to pull me closer. He grins, and tightens his grip to make sure there's no way I can mess up his story.

"What? What'd he whisper?" Kenny lifts Ike chins and leans close to his ear.

"He got real close just like this and whispered. "If you can keep your mouth shut I'll show you a real good time,"" He whispers into Ike ear for emphasis on his words. Ike holds his breath and quickly stands up.

"I-I need to get ready for school," Ike is already up the stairs, before Kenny lets me go. I punch him hard.

"What are you trying to do? Traumatize my little brother?"

"Aw he'll be fine, I mean what, he's like thirteen already right?"

"Not everyone has been thinking about sex since they were nine like you Kenny."

"If I remember correctly you're a sex addict too, Kyle."

"Fuck you!"

"Relax dude, your brother wanted a good story and I gave it to him. That's all okay? It's nothing to worry about, I'm sure he'll have forgotten all about it by the end of the day. Hell he's probably already forgotten most of it." I sigh and get up, gathering the dishes.

"Go and get dressed Kenny," Kenny grins, giving me a hug as I toss the dishes into the sink.

"Don't worry I forgive you for moaning Stan's name while we were getting it on last night." I growl and elbow Kenny just hard enough to push him away. Kenny laughs and skips off in the most idiotic way he can muster. I sigh and get ready for school, making sure that Kenny and Ike aren't alone together for more that a couple of seconds. I don't want him telling Ike any more of his "stories."

Since mom and dad are gone it's my "Responsibility" to get Ike to school. I don't know why he can't just walk like I did. But Mom is always insisting that he doesn't walk alone. So when Stan honks his horn all three of us come out.

"Look like we've got some extra passengers today."

"Yeah Kenny slept over and my parents already left early so we gotta take Ike to school. Sorry about this,"

"Dude, it's no problem. I mean it's not like Ike takes up a lot of room or anything." Ike climbs in first then Kenny, I get in last and shut the door. Kicking everyone's backpacks to make room for my feet.

"…Kyle?"

"Yeah?"

"What the fucks wrong with your brother?" I lean over to look around Kenny to see what the hell Stan's talking about. Ike cheeks are a dark red and he's biting his lip, looking down. His fingers curled into fists and uncurled every few seconds. I pause and scoot closer.

"Hey Ike, are you okay?'

"Don't worry about it. Ike's just remembering his favorite story that his good friend Kenny told him right?" Ike looks up at Kenny uncertain, but nods. Oh yeah Kenny, he'll certainly forget your story hasn't he? If mom finds out about this she'll kill me for sure. I groan and let my forehead hit the window. Kenny gives ruffles Ike's hair as if pleased with Ike's answer.

"What story?" Stan looks at Kenny who simply shrugs.

"Now that's a secret." Kenny grins and leans back in his seat. Stan makes a face, but starts driving in the direction of Ike's school. When Ike gets out and waves good bye to us the blush is still on his cheeks, now I can only hope that he doesn't go telling his story to anyone else.

Warnings: um Style is the main pairing, but I'm telling you right now that other pairings are going to show up in the background. And some of them will probably be crack pairings just for the hell of it. There is cursing, but if you're a south park fan that shouldn't be too surprising.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, All characters are owned by Trey Parker and Matt Stone. I mean seriously if I owned South Park do you think I'd be here? well maybe... But probably not


	8. Chapter eight: But I'm A Mormon

Sorry for not updating for so long and then only putting up a shortish chapter, somehow since the last time I updated, I somehow magically generated a life. Odd yes I know, but thank you all for staying with it. I'm still trying to work writing into my schedule so please bare with me if the updates come a bit randomly, I plan to stick through with this story to the very end because it's become more popular when I could at first have imagined. By the way did anyone catch what the title of the chapter is a reference to? It's to a movie called "But I'm A Cheerleader" which is what the episode "Cartman Sucks" is based off of. Very funny movie, it's cute and stuff. You should watch it. Go now, well not now but after reading this chapter and stuff…

Warnings: um Style is the main pairing, but I'm telling you right now that other pairings are going to show up in the background. And some of them will probably be crack pairings just for the hell of it. There is cursing, but if you're a south park fan that shouldn't be too surprising.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; all characters are owned by Trey Parker and Matt Stone. I mean seriously if I owned South Park do you think I'd be here? Well maybe... But probably not

Chapter Eight: But I'm a Mormon

That evening Stan and I drove to our favorite spot on the outskirt of town. It's not much in itself, just an old brick wall next to a beaten down shack that no one's bothered down to tear down. But to me this is one of the greatest places to be in this entire town. Because no one comes by here, it's just me and my super best friend. It's here that I feel safe enough to talk about anything without being judged, and it's got a great view of the sun setting behind the mountains. I lean back on the brick wall to admire the view.

"I've decided that Georgie and Gary will go with Ike to camp New Grace," Stan drops the snowball that he has been oh so carefully constructing for the last ten minutes and it falls blending in with the rest of the snow on the ground.

"Why them?" He seems surprised by my decision.

"Well, I figured that if the person's religion doesn't match on the one at camp New Grace it would be harder to "fix" them. It gives them, you know more of a fighting chance to save the others," Stan chuckles scooting closer. I take off my glove and grab his hand its cold to the touch.

"You've put a lot of thought into this Kyle," I nod and glance back at the mountains. They can only be seen occasionally as the clouds pass by them, but the sun setting is visible in shades of pinks and oranges. It's the only sign that it might warm up in July.

"You know if you need a ride down there I can help out," I look over at Stan and grin.

"But, Stanley dear I thought Wendy said not to get involved in our childish games."

"What Wendy doesn't know won't hurt her right."

"That's pretty dangerous thing to say about a girl like Wendy." Stan shifts quieting down. I sigh and press my forehead against his. There's no worry about being found out because it's so dark, we could pull away before being caught and for once I didn't care. It was just nice to spend some time relaxing with my super best friend.

"Hey fags are you over there?" I jerk away at the sound of Cartman's grinding voice. I should have known that he would find a way to ruin things even here. I pulled away from Stan in time to watch as the five shadowy figures slinked their way down the hill. I couldn't tell who they were, expect Kenny whose orange parka can be seen even in the dark.

"Yeah you fags were awfully close to each other," its Clyde, he shouldn't be allowed to spend too much time with Cartman because when he does he begins to parrot everything Cartman says. It can't be healthy.

"You're one to talk Clyde you can only experiment with guys so many times before the whole just out of "curiosity" thing doesn't work anymore you queer." I could spend hours laughing and listening to Kevin tell me all about Clyde's little "experiments."

"What did you just say!" a shadow dives towards me only to be held back and I can only assume that it's Clyde. I can't help, but smirk at Clyde's pointless attempt to start a fight. Cartman would never allow one of his own to make a violent move this early in the game it would give me the advantage. It was like a dance that Cartman hasn't tuned Clyde into yet.

"We just came to tell you that Craig and I have decided to put aside our differences and join forces. Apparently he also thinks that this… infestation at our school has gotten out of hand," Cartman pushes Clyde back and he stops fighting. He says it so casually as if he was talking about roaches in the cafeteria room that needed to be gotten rid of. But that didn't compare to the shock of hearing Craig's name.

"Craig?" I can't hide the hesitate tone of my voice.

"You seemed surprised Kahl," I open my mouth to say something, but how was I supposed to respond. Every defense I could come up with included moments and events that _never_ happened. It was like arguing that ghosts exist using the proof of imaginary pictures. I wonder if Tweek knows… I wonder if Craig cares if Tweek knows or not. Cartman laughs as if my silence is a personal victory for him. Maybe in Cartman's twisted mind it is.

"Well I think it's time that we go on our way, see you later Kahl," With a snap of his fingers they're all making their way back up the hill again. Kenny slows down to stray behind, waiting for the rest to make it over the hill before dropping a crumpled piece of paper into the snow and then hurries up after them. I wait for a few minutes half of me expecting Clyde to come recklessly running back down the hill looking for a fight, but no one comes back. Cartman has his goons already will under control it seems.

I have to kick the snow around to find the paper that lays hidden underneath it. I kneel down and pick it up shaking off the snow. Stan comes up behind me as I try to straighten out the paper.

"What's that?" I look at the paper trying to make out the words in the dark. Slowly as my eyes adjusted I was able to make out the words written down.

"It's a list of Cartman's next targets," I careful fold the paper trying not to damage it anymore than it already is and put it in my pocket. I'd have to figure out a way to protect them. Time was running out I have to start moving faster. We walk back to Stan's truck.

"Stan, make sure that everyone knows that we're meeting up tomorrow," I get in and Stan nods starting the truck.

The next day when class got out we all gathered in front of the school. We looked like a bunch of misplaced pieces to different puzzles as they looked at me for direction. The Goth kids stood in the back trying to look out of place. Gary and Stan talked to Kevin who was just there for "moral support." And Butters was talking to Pip and Damien. Soon after though the two left because Damien had some where he needed to be and refused to leave without Pip

"Okay so I gathered you all here today to rehearse how we're going to get our people into camp New Grace," I moved to stand a bench and Gary raised his hand. "Yes Gary?"

"What kind of camp is New Grace? Do they sing camp songs and play games? Oh what kind of camp games do they play there?" I sigh and Stan holds back a snicker at Gary's excited expression.

"Geez I have to go to camp with this Nazi cheerleader," Georgie crosses his arms, leaning back as he sizes Gary up. I don't think Georgie realizes how short he really he is, I'm pretty sure he's the shortest one here. I get down from the bench and go over putting a hand on Gary's shoulders. I had to get this out of the way now to get the point across.

"Look Gary, camp New Grace is a straight camp to…you know, make people… not gay."

"Well then why do I need to go?"

"We need you to pretend to be gay and get into the camp and help people escape."

"But I'm Mormon."

"That's exactly why we need you Gary, please do this for us?" Gary hesitates, and I grab his hand trying to give him the stupid puppy dog look that Stan gives me when he wants something. He shifts and I can practically feel him give in.

"Well I guess I should help in any way I can."

"Thanks Gary it means a lot that you're here helping the cause. Now to get all three of them in without raising suspicion I've set up different times when they will be brought it. I of course will be taking in my brother Ike. Dylan you can take and drop off Georgie with Henrietta. And Butters will pretend to be Gary's mom to get him in." Instantly I was bombarded with questions as I passed out papers with the time schedule on them.

"Why do I have to work with her of all people?"

"Because you two already bicker like an old married couple Dylan so it won't take a lot of practice to get you in there."

"Why do I have to dress up as a lady?"

"Because Butters you already know what it's like on the inside, but someone might recognize you if you went in as just regular Butters. Besides you don't really mind being Marjorine one more time right?"

"Well I guess not," Butters smiles and nods. Everything was coming together as I watched everyone practice their skits. I felt this sense of pride like a director watching his actors rehearse. The opening act of the play would be done this Saturday as all the actors where put in the proper place. Everyone actually got into it, taking their roles very seriously. Butters even managed to cry as he talked to the "councilor" played by Stan. It was dark before everyone decided to start going their separate ways for the night. I wanted till almost all of them were gone before approaching Ethan.

"Hey Ethan, I told my parents that I was going to camp with Ike so they wouldn't get suspicious. So I kinda need a place to stay I would ask Stan, but his parents would totally rat me out you know? So I was hoping I could stay with you at your apartment." I shifted awkwardly, Ethan hasn't known me for very long and if he said no, I had no backup plan. He stares at me for what seemed like forever. I could feel Stan and Butters watching from a distance. Why did it feel like I was some chick confessing?

"I wouldn't mind having you stay at my apartment Kyle, you're welcome there any time," He smiled a bit, and not a creepy Goth smile but like a real smile. I instantly relaxed; it was nice to have such good friends in my time of need. I hugged him and to my surprise he hugged me back.

"Hey Ethan, I told my mom that I was going to camp too. Looks like we're all bunking together huh?" Stan grabs me away from Ethan and pulls me close. He acts like he just walked in on me cheating on him.

"If that's how you want to play it Raven," He says each word slow and deliberate. I don't quite understand what was going on as they stared at each other in utter silence.

"Come on Kyle I'm taking you home," Stan proceeded to pull me toward the parking lot. He offered no explanations as we got into the truck and I decided not to pry. It looked like Stan was dealing with games of his own. We drove for a good ten minutes before I realized he wasn't driving anywhere near my house. In fact I'm pretty sure that we have just been driving in circles this whole time. I was going to ask what he was doing when he pulled over on the side of the road. He turned off the truck and we sat there for a while.

"I told you I don't like you hanging out with Ethan," He gripped the steering wheel, looking out the window. He didn't look at me even as I unbuckled my seat belt.

"I didn't have much choice Stan and Ethan's been a good friend to all of us. He just wants to help out." I put a hand on Stan's shoulder and try to comfort him, but he pulls away.

"He doesn't want to help Kyle, he wants into your pants!" The statement caught me off guard, Stan shifted really distressed.

"Oh and you don't?" I didn't really believe that he did, I was just angry at him for saying such a thing. I wanted to defend my new friend, not accuse Stan of something that wasn't true, but I didn't know what else to say. So I said the first thing that came to mind. He finally turns to look at me, no to glare at me. His hand still tightly clamped around that steering wheel.

"If I had wanted in your pants trust me I would have already have been in them."

"What?" Did Stan really just insinuate that I was a whore? That he could have me any time he wanted? I unlocked the door and swung it open hard enough that it hit against the truck.

"Wait Kyle that came out wrong! That's not what I meant!" He grabbed me and pulled me back, but I punched him and pushed him away.

"Oh really Stan, and what did you mean?" I kept my hands balled in fists and looked down. I won't look at him and I won't cry, I'm stronger than that.

"I meant that I love you Kyle! That I don't want you to think that it was just a onetime fuck and have it ruin our whole friendship. I want you to know that I care about you… about us!" He touches my cheek but I bat away his hand and slide out of the truck. I look up at him one last time.

"If you loved me so much you wouldn't keep Wendy around, while I have to stay on the side lines alone" I hugged myself as I sink into the snow. "You can't always have both of us, one of these days you're finally doing to have to choose." I close the door before Stan can say anything. I walk away, taking the scenic route through the trees so that Stan can't follow me with the truck.

The next day at school Stan and I were back to being super best friends. We didn't talk about what I had said or what he said. But the words hung between us and even when we sat side by side I felt we were a mountain distance apart. At lunch Stan didn't let Wendy sit in his lap and he didn't sit in his usual spot next to me, he sat next to Butters who had taken Cartman's usual spot now that Cartman had moved over to Craig's table to sit with his new posse. I tried not to make it a big deal, Stan needs some time to think. But by the look on Wendy's face I was afraid that she knew what was going on.

That evening after school Ike and I packed up our things and took them over to Ethan's house. Stan was already there talking with Ethan. I put on a smile and tried to stay positive, but I can't imagine how I'll be able to survive the next few weeks with the both of them.


	9. Chapter nine: Cinderella Lost

What I want to say first is that this chapter was actually done on the ninth and then my computer fucked me over and deleted it. Since then it's been difficult to do the chapter because I hate having to redo things. On the other hand Cinderella Lost is the chapter that started this whole story and it's the closet to my heart, because it's based off something that actually happened to me. It's been altered slightly to the sake of the story but this chapter was my inspiration. Thanks to everyone for comments and putting yourself on stuff like story alert or whatever it's called it means a lot and I apologize for being one of those authors who rant at the beginning of each chapter. One last note the ninth was a friend's birthday and i was going to dedicate this to her, so yeah I'm that now, for you Jess-Jess.

Warnings: um Style is the main pairing, but I'm telling you right now that other pairings are going to show up in the background. And some of them will probably be crack pairings just for the hell of it. There is cursing, but if you're a south park fan that shouldn't be too surprising.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; all characters are owned by Trey Parker and Matt Stone. I mean seriously if I owned South Park do you think I'd be here? Well maybe... But probably not

Chapter Nine: Cinderella Lost

Saturday came quicker than anyone expected. Every moment till then had been filled with planning for this very day. And as I watch Gary leave for camp New Grace, Butters reporting that he made it in safely then Georgie making it as well I felt the pressure mount. Ike was a key player in the "inside job", so what if I'm the only one that screws up and Ike doesn't get in? The anxiety continued to build as Ike and I got into Stan's truck and started heading over to camp New Grace. Not even the awkward conversation on the way there did anything to ease the tension that grew with every new thought about how I could fail.

"Kyle it's time to go look sharp," Ike patted my shoulder as he leaned over to open the truck door. I looked out at the happy sign and my heart begins to sink. This isn't going to work. I take a deep breath and grab a hold of Ike's hand just like I've done a million times in my mind. I walked through that door with a false sense of confidence like I was breaking through the gates of hell. Okay so it wasn't really that dramatic, we just walked right in and… got lost. I couldn't find the damn councilors office anywhere. It was like a maze in there. After about ten long minutes of useless searching I stopped the first kid who walked by to ask for directions.

"Hey can you tell me where…Bridon Guermo?" I paused and looked the kid over again, we hadn't talked since middle school but there was no denying that it was him. He was the high school basketball star, everyone knew him.

"Yeah, hey Kyle it's a surprise to see you here," He clutched a bible to his chest and continued down the hall. He didn't seem like he wanted to talk, but I couldn't help but follow.

"What are you doing here?"

"My dad had me sent here a few weeks ago."

"But isn't your dad a little… flamboyant?" He stops and turns to look at me. There's distress and uncertainty, a kid who's on the verge of his breaking point and has lost his will to fight.

"I know, ironic isn't it?" He smiles weakly, and I don't know what else to say. For a moment I'm about to tell him the whole plan in front of everyone and ruin all of it. But Ike tugs at my hand and the idea slips out of my grasp as Bridon turns walking away.

"It's okay Kyle we can do this," I look at Ike and give a nod, we'll get through this. Together we wandered down the hall and found the right room. As it turns out talking to the councilor and having him believe me, was one of the easiest parts of this journey. The hardest was actually letting Ike for into the custody of these people.

"You're going to be okay Ike," I hugged him tightly before turning to go. I didn't take the chance of looking back, out of the fear that I might go soft and try to bring Ike back home with me. My boy felt heavy as I got back in the truck.

"You did it Kyle," Stan smiled starting up the car and I took one last look at camp New Grace.

"Yeah I guess I did," I finally smiled back, leaning back in my seat. With any success we'll be saving people within a few days. The thought made me feel better and by the time we made it back to Ethan's I was on top of the world. I walked in with a spring in my step walking over to the air mattress set up for me in Ethan's extra room where the band practices. I flopped onto it like a dead fish onto it and felt it give under my weight. I pull the list out of my pocket and look it over. The names were faded and smudged, but I had them all memorized anyways. I fold the paper up again, pleased with myself.

"We should go out to celebrate," I look up and stretch across the mattress with a smile. Stan's watching me from the doorway.

"You're right let's go out to eat tonight," I get up and push him back out of the apartment and down the stairs. I enjoy the crunch of snow under my shoes as Stan replies to a text before reaching out to his truck. I stop him mid-step.

"Why don't we just walk for once?" I tug him away from his truck and onto the sidewalk. We walked side by side in silence until I looked over at him.

"You've been texting Wendy an awful lot today," I climbed on top of a brick wall to walk along the edge and Stan followed after me.

"Yeah, she practically demands a reply every five minutes. It's really weird she never does this."

"Perhaps she's concerned that you're no longer rubbing up against her like a dog in heat."

"Mm some sounds just a little jealous," Stan warps his arms around me just as I make it to the edge of the brick wall and cuddles close. I snort and push him away so that I can jump down.

"You wish," I make a face at Stan before continuing on my way.

It isn't long before we make it into Raisins. The interior is the same as it was when I was nine, with the exact same wooden paneled walls with the exact same posters. And as Mercedes led us to a table, I realized it was pretty much the exact same group of girls running the place as well. It was one of the nice things about South Park everything in it had a sense of familiarity. In fact the only thing that has changed is that the girls are no longer little girls. I sat at a table with Stan and glanced at the menu even though I already knew what I was going to order. Every girl walked around in short shorts passing out drinks and taking orders. I'm sure that with the increase in hormones their tips must have doubled over the years.

"Yeah sweeties what can I get for you?" I look up at Lexus with a smile; she's pretty but not my type.

"You're biggest thing of hot wings please Lexus," She nods and goes off with another word. This always happens, she can tell by my demeanor that I won't tip as much as the other guys so she doesn't bother with me. I don't see how Butters could mistake any of the actions that Lexus makes as love. I glance over at Stan and try to make conversation until the wings come, but it seems a lost cause his head always ducked down to look at his phone. Lexus dropped the basket onto our table without a second glance already on her way to another table where a better tipper probably sat. I dug in trying to eat as many as I could and even the sauce on the wings didn't stop Stan from replying to Wendy every five seconds he was using up another napkin, to clean up his hands enough in order to reply. Not that I really mind simply because I could eat more of the hot wings that way. A guy could never have too many wings. It wasn't long till I decided that I deserved dessert and ordered that too as I watched Stan send text after text. I took the time to poke fun at him and paid the bill before getting up to go. As we walked back to Ethan's I noticed that the texts came less and less often, but I chose not to say anything. If everything had worked out in Stan's favor things were winding down now and Wendy wasn't texting as much because she had calmed. We made it to the apartments in the last light of dusk and Stan decided to race me up the stairs. He won only to be blocked by the door which he couldn't get open.

"Dude, it's locked."

"Well duh, no one's home," I push him out of the way to unlock the door with the key Ethan gave me and Stan frowns.

"Hey how come you got a key and I didn't? That's not fair."

"Oh gee I don't know, maybe it's because you attacked him and he now hates your guts," I open the door and let Stan in before following after and locking it like I was instructed to do.

"That wasn't my fault he started it!" I turned back to him.

"It wasn't his fault you were the one misinterpreting things!"

"Don't tell me what I'm doing Kyle I think I know what's going on just a little better then you do!" I glare at Stan. He can just be so stubborn sometimes; he doesn't realize ever when he's in the wrong. No one in South Park does, they're all a bunch of stuck up hicks. I stormed into the band room and locked the door behind me. Within seconds there were loud thuds against the walls.

"Kyle you open this door!" Stan always gets so demanding when he's angry. I opened my bag and looked through it ignoring Stan's yells as I grabbed my IPod. I turned my music on and went over to the window because it was as far from the door where Stan was as I could get. I looked out the window as song after song played. The view wasn't as nice as the one from Ethan's living room; another building obstructed what could have been another beautiful view. I wonder how long it will take Stan to give up on the door. Because I'm not going to unlock it any time soon. I press my forehead against the glass to feel the cold air outside. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket to look at the text again, _**I love you**_. There were times that these words seemed like the only truth in my recently jumbled up world, but then there were moments like this where they seemed superficial. I mean I'm sure Wendy receives the same message from Stan hundreds of times a day. I click options and scroll down to delete. Why should I keep it? It means nothing to anyone. So why when I'm one click away from getting rid of the stupid message, I can't do it? I stare at the message and it mocks me, because I can't find it in me to delete the damned thing. As the song in and I suddenly find the strength to finally delete it, I stop when I feel a pair of arms warps around my waist. The surprise of it causes me to drop my phone and I yank out an ear bud as quick as I can.

"How did you get in here?"

"I spent all this time picking the fucking lock." I feel Stan arms tighten their grips around me and I have to pull away to clear my mind.

"This doesn't just change things Stan I'm still mad!"

"Damn it Kyle what do you want from me!"

"I want an apology Stan. No one in this fucking town knows how to apologize you just go around saying whatever you please with no concern for anyone else's feelings!" Stan's look softens and I continue to steps away almost tripping on one of the air mattresses laid on the ground. He steps closer and touches my cheek and suddenly it feels like all of this was a trap.

"I love you Kyle," Stan pulls me into a kiss and I feel my will breaking. For a brief second I realize that I lost my IPod around the same time we lost our shirts as we lay down on the air mattress. I feel it shift under our weight as Stan moves closer. I can hear my voice as if it's not my own and it's like I'm just watching all of this unfolds before me. I made one last attempt to find the strength to push him away, but as I felt his lips on my chest I knew there was no escaping. It bought forth an absolute reality. And as all the anxiety began to build a thought crossed my mind. I wondered if this is how Cinderella felt when she realized she had everything only to know in the back of her mind that everything would be taken away with the simple stroke of the clock at midnight. I tried to push the thought away, to push Stan away, but all I could hear in the deafening silence is the quickened pulse of my own heart. I can't even remember when I fell past the point of no return. I dug my nails into Stan's back with each trust and glanced over his shoulder at the clock on the wall. I've never felt such a mixture of pain and pleasure and the clock taunted me, saying that I never would again. How many seconds had to pass before this single moment turned back into nothing more than a pumpkin? But as Stan leaned down to kiss me he muttered those words again.

"I love you," they rested against my lips as he whispered them pulling me closer. I lost all my whimsical thoughts and thought of nothing but Stan.

The next morning I sat up and felt a searing pain run along my lower back. I swear Stan better not think that he gets to top every time this happens… this is if it were to happen again. When I stand up it feels like my legs are jello, but I walk into the kitchen though I'm tempted to just limp. Stan is already up singing cheesy Disney songs, attempting to make pancakes with whatever it is that Ethan keeps within his kitchen. I sit down at the small table in the corner of the kitchen and watch. Stan turns and smiles at me before flipping a pancake onto the plate. I smile, not saying a thing, I was still half asleep and I had no intention of ruining the moment. Stan hummed buttering the pancakes and covering them in syrup before bringing the two plates over. He places one before me and seats down with the other. I don't think I've ever been happier.

"You know, I was just thinking about how different you and Wendy really are," Stan still has a smile on this face, but I can feel myself breaking. He continues to talk, comparing us as if nothing was different then it was before. I nodded occasionally with a weak smile but I couldn't hear what he was saying, I didn't want to hear anymore. I gathered my strength and went over into the living room and dropped myself onto the couch, Stan following after and joining me. We played videogames until he stood up.

"I've got to go see Wendy I'll be back later." I don't look at him, but the words drilled into me like needles. I heard the door close behind him and I was alone. Ethan wouldn't be coming home at all this weekend and who knew how long Stan would be gone. I couldn't shake the feeling of loneliness. I tried to focus on Thirst For Blood 3, but my heart wasn't in it and I watched my character as it died over and over again. Eventually I gave up and just turned the gamesphere off and lay down on the couch to look at the ceiling. My body felt numb as I just stared, nothing on my mind. I don't even remember falling asleep, but I awoke to the door slamming open. I sat up my body feeling like a lead weight. Stan stormed in his steps echoing.

"Wendy spent the night at Token's last night," The words fill the silence and I can't find a reply. He paces back and forth his hands clenched into fists.

"She said that she went looking for me and couldn't find me "anywhere" and by the time she went over to Token's house she was "hysterical" and she needed him to "comfort" her," With each word Stan got angrier and angrier, he never stopped moving and never once looked at me. But even then it was hard not to have a sense of satisfaction at Stan's rage; perhaps it was karma trying to help me feel better.

Then he stopped moving and the tears came. And despite every violent and angry idea I wished upon Stan and Wendy while they were out on their date, I hated to see Stan in so much pain. I made the effort of sitting up enough to reach my hands out towards him and Stan crawled onto the couch. It took work, but we were able to get into a position that didn't hurt me as I held Stan not saying a word. Because being like this made me happy, I would always be the first person Stan went to in his time of need. Stan cried against my shoulder until my shirt was wet and I pushed his hat away to stroke his hair. No one was going to take this away from me as long as I'm alive to say something about it. I press my chin to the top of Stan's head rubbing circles on his back.

"I love you Stan Marsh," It was the first time I said it and it was no louder than any normal breath that I take, but Stan pulled away enough to rub the tears from his eyes. He sat up and leaned forward as if to get a better look at him, and then he finally smiled.

"And I love you Kyle Broflovski," I hugged him tightly and placed my chin on his shoulder, just enjoying the moment. No, I wouldn't let anyone ever take this from me.


	10. Chapter ten: Focus on the Fine Print

Sorry it took so long! I actually finished this one a while ago and never had the time to reread it to fix it, but here it is now and I hope you enjoy. I'm sorry that I've been letting College and the new Kingdom Hearts eat up my life. But it does my heart good that I have still been getting comments once and a while even though I haven't been anything up for a while your comments encourage me. I never expected this story to become as popular as if did (though some people might not consider it very popular I do) I'll try to update more often!

Warnings: um Style is the main pairing, but I'm telling you right now that other pairings are going to show up in the background. And some of them will probably be crack pairings just for the hell of it. There is cursing, but if you're a south park fan that shouldn't be too surprising.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; all characters are owned by Trey Parker and Matt Stone. I mean seriously if I owned South Park do you think I'd be here? Well maybe... But probably not

Chapter ten: Focus on the Fine Print

After Stan came home he didn't answer any of Wendy's calls, that entire night. The phone must have gone off millions of times but Stan ignored it as he spent all this time with me. We played the gamesphere and even made dinner together, it was like one of those sappy TV shows; I love Lucy or something. But I got to admit that when I laid down for bed I was happier then I've been in a long time. There was just one problem; Wendy would not stop calling. And when Stan was asleep, he was out like a light until the alarm rang in the morning so I was the only one awake to hear his phone ring over and over again. I focused my eyes towards the clock to try and read the time when the phone rang for the fiftieth time, 2:36 in the morning. How does Wendy have a perfect attendance record and good grades if she's spending her time calling people over and over again till the wee hours of the morning on a Sunday? I scrambled for the phone as it begins to vibrate again moving and lighting up in the dark. When I finally got a hold of it I turned the fucker off so I could finally get some sleep. Maybe Wendy will go to bed now too.

When we woke up for school and Stan turned on his phone he had over twenty messages in his voicemail (turns out that Wendy decided she didn't need any sleep last night) and didn't listen to one, instead he deleted them all without a second thought. I have to admit I felt great after he did it. He smiled at me as I grabbed my backpack and followed after him. He opened the truck door for me and kissed my cheek.

"Ready for school?" I make a face and hit him upside the head.

"Don't treat me like a chick Stan it isn't funny. " I smiled and started up the car.

"I wouldn't dream of it Kyle."

We parked and got out of the truck as new snow began to fall. Stan laughs sticking his tongue out in a bad attempt to catch snowflakes. I chuckle and head for class and he grabs my hand weaving our fingers together. We enter the school side by side. And even as the kids stared all I noticed was Stan.

"Kyle Broflovski, The student president would like to see you in her office," I looked up from the notes I was writing, to look at Bebe who was standing in the doorway of the class room. My teacher stopped on her lecture to signal me to get out of the class room and I followed after Bebe. Ever notice how much longer the hallway feels when you're in trouble? Since middle school Wendy has found ways of taking control of the schools. She's now student president once again and has manipulated the staff into giving her, her own office. Being sent to see Wendy Testaburger is equal to being sent to the principal's office if not then it's worse. I finally reach the door but I hesitate going in. I could think of a million reasons why Wendy would want to see me and none of them were good. I considered just walking away right then, but Wendy would find me out eventually and it was best to just get it over with. I opened the door and sighed in relief that Wendy wasn't in there, or so I thought. As soon as I sat down the chair swirled around and there she was. The sad thing is, is that I nearly jumped out of my skin though I've seen hundreds of movies where something similar has happened.

"Hello Kyle so glad that you could make it," She shifted the papers on her desk, not even bothering to look at me. I shifted in the chair and grabbed a mint from the bowl set on the corner. Just to clam my nerves.

"Kyle, how long would you say that we've known each other?"

"Since you started dating Stan in the third grade..."

"And how long have you been friends with Stan?"

"Since preschool..." Wendy nodded empathically at my response, finally looking up at me once all of her papers had been sorted out. I couldn't help but feel like this was some sort of trick.

"Now, Kyle we've been good friends for a long time so when I heard all those horrible rumors about you and Stan I knew we needed to get together and talk this out." She got up from her chair and walked over to one closer to me; each step was slow, deliberate like they had all been planned out ahead of time. She sat down only to pull the chair closer and I remained quiet.

"Rumors of you two holding hands and shamelessly flirting in the halls, why the very thought of your good name being dragged so carelessly through the mud made me cringe. So I knew from the moment I heard about them that I would have to bring you in here so that we could both stop this before it got any worse." She grasped my hand the way the councilor does when they're trying to get you to reveal all your problems to them at once. But that sympathy didn't make it to her eyes and I knew what she wanted to hear and I wasn't going to give it to her.

"Those aren't rumors Wendy; I'm surprised Stan didn't tell you sooner. Everything you've heard is true. He's completely and one hundred percent gay for me and I've recently decided that I'm gay for him too. We're almost an item now and we're VERY happy," I squeezed her hand saying each word very slowly almost like a father trying to explain to a little girl that the puppy they just bought likes her brother more than her and it isn't her fault. I felt the whole ordeal might even be giving me the upper hand. Wendy stood up her cheeks red, she's one of those people that fluster easily when she's angry. In fact rage wasn't Wendy's strong suit, there are some girls that are pretty when their angry...Wendy isn't one of those girls.

"Stan and I have a special bond that you couldn't possibly-"

"We fucked over the weekend Wendy." I watch from my seat as her mouth gaps slightly as she tries to grasp at something to say. She isn't able to find anything and a pregnant silence falls between us. I didn't want it to come to this. I wanted Stan to tell her and everything to work out from there. I once saw a movie on that Logo channel where this guy comes out to his girlfriend and she was totally okay with it. They still stayed best friends and she even helped him with his problems and stuff, she becomes his fag hag whatever that means. But that's just a movie; I should have known that things wouldn't go that smoothly, that Wendy wasn't fag hag material. Because this isn't a movie, this is reality and things aren't ever like the movies. Every time Wendy's nails hit the wood of the desk it makes a sharp clicking noise. That's the sound of Wendy thinking, her nails tapping constantly against that desk. It is really quite annoying.

"Kyle do you remember Miss Ellen? She was a substitute teacher we had in elementary school that had almost become our permanent teacher, remember?" How could I forget? Miss Ellen had quickly become the object of affection for all of us and almost as quickly disappeared. I nodded to show Wendy I understood what she meant.

"And do you know why she had to go?" Everything in the room suddenly seemed colder and I slowly shook my head no.

"She was getting too close to Stan, kind of like you are now. And I don't take kindly to others trying to take what's mine."

"Stan isn't a possession to be owned Wendy."

"Oh Kyle I didn't realize how naïve you really are until this point. Everything and everyone are possessions just waiting to be owned; I thought being friends with someone like Eric Cartman would teach you that." I stood up tempted to tell her off, scream at her or at the very least punch her hard in the face. But at this point it wouldn't fix anything; it wouldn't make either of us feel better. Instead I turned away and started to head for the door.

"I'm sorry it had to be like this Kyle, if things had been different then perhaps we could have been really good friends." I don't turn back to look at her, but I'm sure she knew how badly her words stung. I didn't want to fight Wendy, she's a nice person, but I'm not going to give up Stan. I open the door and leave not another word is said.

At lunch Stan greeted me with a chaste kiss and a tight hug, but my mind was too preoccupied with my own thoughts to pay attention to the stares that it caused.

"You didn't ever tell Wendy about us did you Stan?" I already knew that answer but I had to get this off my chest.

"No, why would I have to tell that bitch anything?' Stan makes face and I open my mouth to say something, maybe even tell him what had happened, when suddenly there's a shout.

"Hey everyone there's a fight in the quad!" And soon as shown by stereotypical high school behavior everyone is flocking there like a herd of wild animals. I'm not usually one to partake in such childish attics, unfortunately Stan is. Before I can even notice he already has our fingers weaved together and has dragged me into the group of fellow high schoolers to watch the fight. With so many people pushing around it's hard to see what's going on. I have to push people out of the way just to catch a glimpse of what's happening. I make it to the very front with some shoving and I see Cartman in the very center of the ring made by a slew of his henchmen preventing anyone else from getting in. I shift to look over the guy's shoulder and suddenly I can see Tweek on the other side. He's shaking violently trying to move as far from Cartman as possible. Why is it that all the teachers are never around when you need them? Cartman says something but I can't hear him over the roar of the crowd chanting. Tweek stumbles back trying to break through the circle, but Clyde pushes him back in. Cartman shoves Tweek to the ground and he winces, his whole body twitching. He shakily wipes blood off of his hands and onto his shirt. I try to make it over, but there are too many people in the way. I watch helplessly as Cartman throws the next punch and Tweek hits the ground blood dripping from his lip. The crowd cheers and tries to press closer. The group has gotten a taste for blood and they want more. No one's going to stop Cartman. But why isn't Tweek fighting back? Tweek looks up at Cartman and slowly gets up again ready to allow Cartman to continue the beating. In fact he barely puts up the effort to protect himself. Cartman raises his fist again ready to put all his bulk into beating Tweek down. His fist swings through the air with such ease, since when does Cartman have such strength? But thankfully, this time it never makes it to Tweek's face. Craig catches it, a loud smack as Cartman's fist connects to Craig's palm.

"That's enough Cartman." Craig stands up properly pushing Cartman's hand away as he stands strong in front of Tweek.

"You think its okay to protect this fag Craig? Then maybe it's time that you see who this fag is after." Cartman holds up a beaten down book for everyone to see. From the looks of it was a worn journal with Tweek's name hastily written across the front of it, how did Cartman get a hold of it?

"Or perhaps you already know and that's why you're protecting him," Cartman flips open the pages and show them off as if it was show and tell. It's page after page of pictures of Tweek and Craig together or sometimes just Craig all by himself. There's the occasional heart and on one page it says Craig and Tweek Tucker it letters so nice that it must have taken someone like Tweek hours to write. The whole thing looked more like it belonged to a girl in middle school, not something you'd expect a boy in high school to have. But it was sweet and sincere, full of insecurities and hidden dreams things people are afraid to tell each other. But that isn't how things like that are viewed in high school, the group lets out a snicker and already there are whispers as they point and chuckle. Craig glanced back at Tweek and there's a slight change of expression. Most people wouldn't have noticed it, but I've known Craig long enough that I could. It was an expression that showed Craig had no clue about Tweek's hobby and wanted to know why he didn't. Tweek didn't try to defend himself, he looked away ashamed. It was why he hadn't been fighting back to defend himself. Because he thought if he didn't fight back Cartman wouldn't show this to Craig, but now it lay exposed in front of everyone. And all of them stood here judging them. Cartman laughed and tossed the book onto the ground and Tweek quickly gathered it to his chest. The action of this only caused the crowd to become more riled. Waiting for the chance to join in; it was like a hive mind bent on Tweek's destruction.

"So Craig are you still willing to stand up for your faggy little friend," Cartman leaned back his arms crossed. It was proof that Cartman was winning. Or at the very least that he thought it was. He reeked confidence from every pore of his body as he stood there standing straighter trying to look bigger, more in control.

"Fuck off Cartman, I said that's enough and I mean it," Cartman pauses and for a second that smirk slides off his face, but he quickly puts it back on. He shakes his head and the tsking sound escapes his lips. He has a knack for pretending that everything was going according to his plans though I could tell from that slip that he had expected Craig to stay on his side.

"Craig, don't let them turn you into a fag too," Cartman snaps his fingers and suddenly Bill and Fosse are holding Craig down. He tries to pull away but their grip doesn't move.

"We'll just have to teach you a lesson so that next time you know better than to hang around with fags huh Craig?" Cartman cracks his knuckles and the beating starts. Craig struggles to move, but Bill and Fosse are two bulks of stupid, all weight and no brains. With one punch blood splatters off of Craig and onto Clyde. He simply wipes it off in disgust; he makes no effort to save a guy he considered a friend until just a few moments before. I try to push through the crowd but the kids easily push back everyone else trying just as hard to get to the front. People never lose that blood lust that has been in our history since the beginning; to them this is just like a gladiator fight. It was all just a show that has been put on for their amusement. Then once again there's a deafening silence and each punch sounds like it's in high definition.

"What's going on here?" The crowd parts like the Red Sea, revealing Wendy. She stepped forward and people quickly began to leave. Wendy's known for giving worse punishment then the principal and she had the power to do it. She stood with pose, confidence and if possible more forced power then Cartman, his fists covered in Craig's blood. Soon it was just us.

"Gah W-Wendy, Cartman is B-beating Craig up," Tweek manages to stutter. The people that had been holding Tweek back had let go but this journal was badly ripped. Wendy moved closer and Bill and Fosse dropped Craig to the ground. His eye was swollen shut and as he crumples up on the ground like a thrown out piece of trash, coughing up blood.

"Is this true Cartman?" Cartman doesn't answer Wendy's question instead he tilts his head towards me and Stan. Wendy looks over and focuses on our hands still holding tightly on to each other. Wendy's lips tighten into a thin line and she stands straighter.

"Craig is a fag for Tweek and I was just showing what happens to fags in the real world." Cartman smirks fixing his beanie casually. Then he remembers the blood on his hands and chooses to wipe it off on his jeans. It shows as dark smears that will forever be there.

"Well maybe it would teach Craig that he should know better than to make his private matters public," Wendy replies. She doesn't look at Cartman when she says it or at Tweek crawling over to the now helpless Craig, no, she looks directly at me with hate beaming for every fiber of her being. Cartman laughs at the remark patting Wendy on the back.

"I couldn't agree with you more, hippie" Cartman walks over to Patty Nelson and warps an arm around her. Wendy glares at me one more time before walking off. Cartman and Patty talk like nothing happened as slowly Cartman's posse scatters to do their own thing. When it's just the four of us I pull away from Stan and walk over to Tweek and Craig.

"Stan I have a first aid kit in my locker could you go get it?" Stan nods and runs off; too stressed to even make a smart ass remark about the fact that I keep a first aid kit at school. I help Craig sit up, but even that is hard on him and he ends up having to lean back on Tweek just to stay up.

"I'll go get you some water try not to move too much," I get up and hurry to the bathroom, but even as I walk away I can hear Tweek crying that it was his fault. I open the door and Kenny is there washing his hands. He flicks the water off quietly.

"I figured you'd come in here." He pushes back his hood and goes over to me.

"Craig's hurt really bad he needs some water," I meet him halfway and begin grabbing paper towels wetting them in the sink. Kenny nods watching. He knows that Craig is hurt I'm sure he had been part of the ring though I didn't see him. That was part of his job after all.

"Can you believe that Wendy didn't do anything?" I didn't mean to say it right then, but I was just so angry I needed someone to talk to and Kenny was always good with this sort of thing.

"Cartman promised that he'd get Stan back for her." I stop the water and watched the last of it slip down the sink before looking at Kenny in the mirror.

"What?"

"He told her that some innocent people might have to be hurt for her to get her man back and she agreed. I don't know that details because I was forced to wait outside."

"Those Fuckers!" I gathered up the wet paper towels cursing under my breath. It was everything in my power to not just drop everything and hunt Cartman down, in attempt to beat him bloody. But that would only give him an advantage as soon as I was suspended from school. I stormed to the door and grabbed the handle.

"Oh and Kyle?" I paused and Kenny walks over handing me a bottle of water. "It's for Craig; He'll probably want it to wash the taste of blood out of his mouth." I smile.

"Thanks Kenny."

"Don't thank me Kyle, I didn't do anything but watch one guy beat up another. I wish I could do more but I wouldn't want to blow my cover."

"No Kenny you've done a lot, the information you give me is going to save others from what happened to Craig In the end you'll be a hero too." I walk out before Kenny can say anything else. Together Tweek and I bandage up Craig the best we can. He stands and tries to be strong. He says he's fine and thanks us for our help. But after a few steps he collapses and we have to carry him to Stan's truck. We take him to the hospital where he ends up needing stitches… a lot of them.


	11. Chapter Eleven: It's Not What I Am

I noticed I use a lot of characters that are only in like one episode of the entire series. I also realized that might kind confuse people and I apologize. If you like I could type up a guide to which episode I got each character if that might in any way be helpful. Classes are killing me this week I feel uber over worked. I hope to write more but I never know what my schedule is going to be like. Will I hope that you enjoy this new chapter =D

Warnings: um Style is the main pairing, but I'm telling you right now that other pairings are going to show up in the background. And some of them will probably be crack pairings just for the hell of it. There is cursing, but if you're a south park fan that shouldn't be too surprising.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; all characters are owned by Trey Parker and Matt Stone. I mean seriously if I owned South Park do you think I'd be here? Well maybe... But probably not

Chapter Eleven: It's Not What I Am It's Just Him

It won't come as any surprise to you that Craig heals incredibly fast, like some super human mutant thing. And somehow I was the one volunteered to stay with Craig in the waiting room until the doctor called Craig in to get the stitches removed. That's how I ended up here sitting in this room that smell of medicine looking at a magazine that is really old. I mean I couldn't think of a more boring way to spend my weekend.

"Why are you here Kyle?" I put the magazine down and turn to look at Craig. All week he's been trying to hide his black eye, by either covering it with his hair or his hat. But from this angle I could see it perfectly dark purple and slightly closed. It's no surprise that he's embarrassed by it.

"We fags have to stick together right?" I was trying to be friendly, make a joke about it. Like I wanted to waste my time here, but that's not true I come because Tweek begged me to. He never wanted Craig to be alone, but he had work and couldn't get out of it. I tried to tell Tweek that Craig was strong enough to handle himself and he began to scream about the gnomes. I eventually agreed to go just to clam Tweek down, because we all know that the gnomes weren't what Tweek was afraid of hurting Craig. I leaned forward resting my elbows on my knees and my chin in the palms of my hands. Craig snorted and I looked back at him. I almost forgot I was talking to him.

"I'm no fag." Craig said the words loud and firm. I was suddenly glad that there was no one else in the waiting room to hear what we had to say. An audience would just make the conversation more awkward.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"Craig held up his hand stopping me midsentence.

"You didn't offend me." A silence fell over us and I quickly went back to looking through the old magazines just to give myself something to do. Craig shifted and poked my shoulder. I tried to pretend like I didn't feel it and he jabbed my side. I held back a sigh and turned my attention back to him.

"What would make you think I was a fag in the first place?" Craig shifts in his seat no longer looking at me. Suddenly everything feels tense.

"Oh, you know just how close you and Tweek are I guess," I said it slowly and carefully, the last thing I wanted to do is ruin Tweek and Craig's friendship because I opened my big mouth. Craig nodded slightly as if taking what I said into consideration.

"Yeah dumb ass it's called being best friends."

"And you don't think that me and Stan weren't super best friends before this?" Craig quiets shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. My words ring a lot of truth.

"Besides didn't you ever think that maybe Tweek wants to be more than just friends?" I mutter quietly. Craig put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him expecting him to say something.

"Craig Tucker the doctor is ready to see you know." Craig turned to look at the nurse who must have been standing behind me and got up. Neither of us made an effort to state that the conversation would continue.

It didn't take long from them to remove the stitches. But after he got out, we didn't talk about fags anymore. In fact we didn't really talk at all. I walked him back to Harbucks where Tweek was just about to end his shift. When we got in Tweek hurried over and hugged Craig tightly. Craig glanced back at me and I shrugged. I'm here to help him get home from the hospital not make decisions for him. Instead I said my good byes and walked back to Ethan's house.

"How was it?" Ethan looked back at me from his spot on the couch and I sighed.

"Don't ask," I stole the seat next to Ethan with a soft thump.

"That bad, huh?"

"Let's just say that Craig won't be joining my cause anytime soon."

"That puts a major dent in your plans doesn't it?" I make a face and steal the remote from Ethan trying to ignore them remark. I don't plan on admitting any sort of failure this early on. I begin flipping channels for an inspiration on changing the subject.

"Anything come for me in the mail?"

"Nope, nothing from that brother of yours in camp; are you getting nervous yet? Afraid that your little brother might have gone soft?" I hit Ethan across the face with a pillow as RuPaul's drag race plays on the T.V.

"He has not! I'm sure he's just getting fully settled in before giving me an update on his process." I slump farer into the couch as I watch the people on the screen run around. Ethan shakes his head patting my shoulder. But I'm too preoccupied with what's on T.V. it gave me an idea.

"What if we knew a cross dresser and that cross dress could work with Kenny and destroy that entire Eric Cartman group from the inside out?" I sit up and look at Ethan as if exciting him to exclaim that it was that best idea he ever heard.

"That sounds great and all for a movie on that queer Logo channel, you watch but this is real life Kyle and there's no way that you'd be able to pull that off." Of course Ethan just had to be a kill joy. Though he is right I don't know any cross dressers unless you count Butters, but everyone now knew what he looked like as a girl.

"If you really want to win this then you should stop focusing on being sneaky and more on actually finding out Cartman's fears and using it against him." I look at Ethan. The idea was great and all but at times like these Cartman seemed fearless just a twisted little man with a lot of problems.

"That's a lot harder then you're trying to make it sound Ethan," I sigh changing the channel.

"I don't know I'm sure Scott Tenorman might to be able to help if you could find him."

"Scott Tenorman? That guy Cartman made eat his own parents?" Ethan nods getting up and I shake my head. That was a horrible Idea.

"I'm just saying that this isn't just about you anymore Kyle, there are people counting on you now. And I don't mean just kids like Tweek, but everyone who's out of the closet and those still in. they need you Kyle and you don't want them to be let down just because you wanted to play it safe." Ethan gets up and I watch him. There's a knock at the door and he answers it. It's Dillon and he walks out without saying good bye. He was right this game wasn't just about me anymore there are other people watching me waiting to see what I will do next. I sat there quiet for a while and made one final decision; to request help from two people I never expected to need again. I gathered a few things into a backpack and left.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen," Gregory always stood with a sense of unbridled confidence. And you couldn't tell by looking at him at that moment that he was standing in front of a rundown shack where he spent most of his time. And to think that I've come all this way for help from these two, how delightful.

"I've come to seeking help not smartass remarks." Gregory paused, snorted quietly opening the door enough to let me in. The inside wasn't much better then outside. The windows were covered and the only thing giving off light was a single blub that swung for the ceiling. There was barely anything in the other rooms and what was there was old and rundown like the shack itself. I personally think they did that on purpose.

"Take a seat at the table and we'll get to you shortly you prick," Gregory walked out of the room and I took a seat at the table putting my bag down. It was eerily quiet in there expect the tick tock of the clock placed on the wall. Because there is nothing better than the ticking of a clock for dramatic effect, you know? I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the shovel scrap against the wall.

"What iz it that you want?" They both sat down on either side of me and I fumbled with my words. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil in order to get ready to ask my question.

"Christophe-"

"That iz Ze Mole to you," He glared at me and I had to surpass a sigh. I should have known that was coming. We aren't on exactly friendly terms.

"I'm sorry Ze Mole, I have reason to believe that you and Gregory are well equipped with the ability to track people down."

"But of course what are people good for, other than being hunted down like ze dogs they are?"

I paused, thinking of The Most Dangerous Game, a short story they had us read in English. The thought of people actually being hunted down was unsettling to say the least. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Anyways, I need you to help me find someone."

"And who exactly are you looking for?" Gregory leaned forward clasping his hands together.

"Scott Tenorman," Suddenly everything become silent again, then ticking of that clock was louder than ever.

"You picked a bad time to look for someone our connections are strained now that both Josh Meyers and Trent Boyett have recently got out of Juvenile Hall." I paused and looked up at both of them.

"Trent Boyett?"

"But now that zhey are out of Prizon, we will have move man power to relocate this Zcott Tenorman," Ze Mole pulls out a cigarette tapping it against the table before placing it in his mouth and lighting it up. Gregory makes a face and pulls it out of Ze Mole's mouth. I tried to steady my nerves knowing that Trent Boyett was out was very unsettling.

"The real question is what will you be doing for us in exchange? Putting our effects into finding his guy will not come cheap."

"We'll worry about that if you're actually able to find who I'm looking for." I tried to act confident but it seemed like they could see right through me. At any moment they were going to flip me over and expose my soft yellow under belly. I don't think I'm capable of pulling off cocky and that in itself is my ultimate downfall.

"Oh trust me we'll be able to find him," Gregory smiles shaking my hand.

"I feel like it'll be nice doing business with someone like you Kyle Broflovski," I nod, uncertain if he's serious. Gregory is a very questionable guy.

"We do not mind that you are taking down that fat azz," The Mole added, pulling out another cigarette from his jacket pocket. Gregory frowns as the lighter flicks back to life.

"That is if Christophe is alive to see it," Gregory glares at him as he blows a trail of smoke.

"What are you my wife?" The Mole rolls his eyes and I decide it's time to leave before I get caught up in their fight.

The walk back to Ethan's apartment was quiet, peaceful even. It was like there was nothing to worry about for that singular moment. The snow crunching beneath my feet gave a reassuring sound. Then the silence was broken, by loud footsteps and heavy breathing. I turned around suddenly realizing how cold it was outside. I pulled my jacket closer as a figure approached me. For a second I thought it was Trent finally back to rip me apart for participating in getting him sent back to Juvie.

"I've been thinking Kyle," It was Craig. He looked distressed, bent over his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"And what is that Craig?" I would have waited until he was ready to come out and say it, but his panting being the only sound I could hear was throwing me off. It nerves were a little on edge form the whole Trent thing and I wanted to get inside.

"I'm really not a fag Kyle," I roll my eyes and turn around ready to start walking again. This whole thing was a waste of my time.

"Wait I'm not done," I turned to look over my shoulder and Craig stood up straight again looking me directly in the eye.

"But I'm not straight either," I paused turning around, pulling my hands out of my pockets.

"What do you mean Craig?" Craig steeped forward and put a hand on my shoulder taking a deep breath.

"It can only be Tweek, no one else, just him. I…I think I'm in love with the shaky little fuck," I smiled and hug Craig tightly.

"I know what you mean Craig," He nods and suddenly looks relieved, like he just needed to get that off his shoulder.

"But don't tell Tweek yet okay? I want to wait for the right time," Craig lets go and steps back again.

"Of course Craig whatever you want," I watched as Craig started to walk away. Suddenly he stopped and turned back to look at me.

"Oh and Kyle? Thanks."

"Any time," I couldn't help but smile. This is what made all the stress and struggle worth it. These single moments where someone else is truly happy makes all of it worth it. I open the door find to Stan in the kitchen waiting for his waffles to pop out of the toaster. I drop everything brought with me in that backpack to that dirty old shack and walk over. He doesn't even notice I'm there until my arms are wrapped around him. He smiles leaning back into me. Suddenly I can't remember why I was so anxious outside.

"Hey dude, want some waffles?" I chuckle for a moment.

"Yeah, sounds good" I squeeze him slightly and he pulls some more waffles out of the box. For a long time we just held each other as we stood in front of the toaster waiting for those waffles to be done. And I realized, as he covered each badly toasted waffle in butter, that this was my moment. I was so busy helping other people find there and I hadn't taken the time to find my own moment. But here it was because just standing here with Stan made me truly happy. And I wouldn't mind living the rest of my life just like this.


	12. Chapter Twelve: South Park Asylum?

Okay so I admit that this chapter seems a bit all over the place but I must say that I like it. I watched South Park and Kenny being Mysterion made me all giddy. Then again it also means that I might have to establish K2 as a legitimate pairing. X.X Oh noes the very idea! Nah I'm kidding the pairing is popular as far as I know, but I know Style too much to give it up. U.U Anyways I introduced two new characters which is always fun. Thank you for alerts and comments they make me wanna impress you by writing more ^-^ Too bad I have so much school so I'd have tons of chapters up for all the love I've received 3 Though it's sad now that season fourteen is over u.u

Warnings: um Style is the main pairing, but I'm telling you right now that other pairings are going to show up in the background. And some of them will probably be crack pairings just for the hell of it. There is cursing, but if you're a south park fan that shouldn't be too surprising.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; all characters are owned by Trey Parker and Matt Stone. I mean seriously if I owned South Park do you think I'd be here? Well maybe... But probably not

Chapter Twelve: South Park has its own asylum?

It was dark that night. Dark and cold like every night in South Park, not one person around to witness it if anything had happened to me, I was all alone. No that's not exactly true was it? I wasn't alone exactly because there was Trent in front of me, his knife seemed to gleam back glaring at me with a reflected light even in this darkness. I was afraid more afraid then I've probably ever been in my life… but for some reason I couldn't seem to move, I couldn't do anything. If I run back he'd get Ethan and Stan too (that's even if I made it that far), but if I don't do anything now I'm sure within these next few minutes Trent Boyett would end my life.

"Let's talk about this rationally," My voice was so clam for a second I couldn't believe that it was me speaking. Trent raised an eyebrow and flipped the knife into the air catching it without causing a single scratch to his person. I don't know how I plan to weasel my way out of this one.

"You ruined my life you, no good piece of scum now I plan to ruin yours," He moved closer. I should run but I don't. For some reason I can't, it's like I'm glued to this spot.

"Wait, do you remember Eric Cartman?" He paused, suspicious like I was trying to trick him. Maybe I was. Regardless he moved closer, I could almost see every nick in his knife. But I still don't move, even though I know I'm throwing Cartman under the bus to save my own skin. Though He deserves it and few would miss him once he was gone.

"That fat ass kid, right?" I nodded and Trent paused pressing his thumb against the side of the blade.

"What about him?"

"Things are different from when they were back then. Cartman is insane he-" Trent laughed at my explanation or maybe he was just laughing at the desperate tone of my voice.

"You don't think I can handle him? Fuck beating him down would be too easy."

"Really because he fed this guy Scott his own parents in the form of chili," I tried to sound casual like I wasn't trying to pit him against Cartman for my own benefit and well he certainly shut up then.

"You mean Scott Tenorman?"

"Yeah how do you know him?"

"Anyone who's been on lock down knows about him."

"Then you would probably know where I could find him?" It was the whole reason I was out this late. Just yesterday I had received a vague message form Ike saying they were earning money or something of the sort. It truthfully sounded like he doesn't plan to be back for a long time and I needed something to occupy my mind.

"Why the fuck should I tell you?"

"If you tell me where Scott Tenorman is and target Cartman first then… I'll take the warp if you get caught before then, but only if you don't hurt my friends. At least not until after Cartman is done in." I think my mortal soul would have been safer if I had instead made a deal with the devil himself but it was too late now. Too bad maybe knowing Damien would have gotten me a discount.

"You'd go to prison just to know where Scott is." I nodded and tried to look confident in my answer but my mind was swirling and I felt sick to my stomach. There was no way I could back out now I had already gone too far.

"Okay, there's a hospital on the outskirts of town just recently. It's brand new. But it's not just any kind of hospital, more like a hospital for crazies you know what I mean?" I nodded; there aren't a lot of things a person doesn't know when they live in a small town like this. And the whole hospital was upset when the asylum was first built.

"Well they decided to put him in there just a few days ago. Not a lot of people know because they're trying to keep quiet about the whole thing." With that he just walked away. Not another word was exchanged and I had a sinking feeling in my gut that, that it was a bad sign. But it's already too late to begin pondering how I could have handled things differently. I'd have to go now so that I didn't lose my nerve. Despite it being so dark was wasn't very late. South park just gets dark quickly in the winter.

Walking all the way there seemed to take forever. At several points I considered calling someone for a ride, but knowing my friends they'd have every intention of joining me in going in if I did. And I knew from the moment I talked to Ethan that this was something that I had to do alone; At least for now. As I entered the building though the white wash walls of the hospital had begun to make me think otherwise.

"Hello, may I help you?" Like any other hospital the nurses are nice here. But she seems as unreal as the rest of the place, too sterile to be a living person. I walk over to the reception desk where she is sitting, sliding my hands into my pockets so I won't touch anything. I wouldn't want to get any of it dirty.

"Yes, I'm looking for a mister Scott Tenorman?" For a moment she looks a bit shocked and I try to reply what I said to see if I might have stumbled over my words and confused her. I was about to apologize when I looked up and her face was back to normal as she checked something on the computer.

"You know there are no records of Scott ever being visited so I was a bit surprised. But it's always nice to see a friendly new face and I'm sure that'll cheer him right up. Are you a friend of his?"

"…Something like that," The Nurse typed something into the computer then with a smile she lead me down a hall. There weren't any pictures on the walls like they have in some hospitals. There was nothing but those clean white walls. The whole thing seemed out of place in my life. Twisted and wrong in a way I couldn't explain even if I tried. Or maybe the hospital was just trying to make me as crazy as its inhabitants.

"Please go into the room to your left and have a seat. Scott will be escorted down here in a minute." The nurse had that smile on again but it seemed as unhealthy as the walls, perhaps she's in on it to. Or maybe stress is getting to me. That seems a bit more likely. The guest room is plain but more welcoming then the rest of the building. There are a few more colors and they have placed a vase of flowers on the table for a homey touch. I wonder over to the window just to preoccupy my mind. But the hospital had the exact some view as the rest of South Park. It's the same never ending abyss of white. Maybe that's why I didn't like the walls of the hospital; it reminds me of how lifeless things are outside right now.

"I don't know you." the voice was deep, a man's voice. A voice of someone who's experienced a lot, someone perfectly insane that could easily pretend he wasn't. It wasn't until then that I realized just how long it has been since I talked to Scott Tenorman. Neither of us are little boys anymore. It reminded me that before we had no ties to each other what so ever besides the fact that we both lived in the same hick town.

"Well that's not technically true, we have talked once before." I turned around removing my hands from my pockets. Scott's already sitting on one side of the tide in sterile hospital pajamas. He has really grown up. He isn't a kid anymore after all he is a man though a tall one at that from the looks of it. He had the same messy red hair and the same green eyes but he was nothing like I remembered him, yet I knew that this man sitting before me was Scott. There was no doubt in my mind.

"My name is Kyle Broflovski. I called you about the dick munching pony and I was there when-" There is a moment of recognition as I sit down in front of him. I choose not to go farer. There was nothing helpful about getting him angry at me.

"My you've grown, has it really been that long?" I nodded rather reluctantly as he stares at the flowers on the table. For the first time I noticed how fake they look, sitting there without water in that vase. It was like something trying to be pretty only to look more hideous then it did before.

"So what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on we both know you're not here to catch up on old times. I mean we don't have any." He's right but I had expected to make small talk for a bit longer before getting down to business. It's hard for me to drive right into things. Suddenly his hands are reaching across the table and they grab my hat.

"I love this hat" The topic change caught me by surprise. Scott stared at me as he pressed his hands into that hat, rubbing it against his cheek. I don't think my hat has gotten this much attention in its entire lifespan of existence. I mean he's practically molesting it. There's an awkward silence as he explores every nook and cranny of my hat. And trust me he took his time. Almost as if he's memorizing the feel of it.

"I noticed you're a ginger Kyle. I like gingers." I couldn't stop my face from scrunching up at those words. The idea seemed odd to me twisted even given the circumstances. But Scott simply chuckles at my reaction.

"I know what you're thinking that you're a ginger, so of course you like gingers. After all what kind of stupid fuck doesn't like themselves? But that's not what I meant. I like gingers for something beyond that. You see I like them for a completely different reason then what you're probably thinking." He leaned back in the chair as if expecting me to say something, but at this point I don't really know what I'm supposed to say. I sat there awkwardly so he just smiled and continued.

"I like gingers because people have a specific reaction to them. They either love gingers or they hate them. There's rarely a middle ground and even when I try to change the color of my hair that's people's reaction to me. They either like me or they hate me. I have that kind of personality." He reaches out again this time taking one of my curls warping it around his finger. I swat his hand away but he seems un-phased by the action. He rests his hands close to me on the table.

"That's why I like you Kyle, because I can see in your eyes that you have a goal. And I know that nothing will be able to stop you in achieving that goal."

"I want to put Cartman in his place… I want to save the people he plans to hurt to get to me." Scott rests his chin on the table and grins. His teeth are perfect straight and white, his braces gone.

"I remember what that's like." Scott stands up my hat still in his hands. He constantly moves it, touches it as he fidgets.

"Do you know why I'm in here this time around? No? Of course not, why would you bother keeping yourself current on my personal affairs?" He says the words quickly in a way that makes it sound more like he's taking fast breathes rather than talking. He walks closer to me and for the first time since being confronted by Trent I feel the tinge of fear. I can see the bully that drove Cartman to drastic measures.

"I was at a restaurant minding my own business you see when a waiter who had read about my _**tragic**_ past in the newspaper decided to play a joke. Instead of bringing me the food I ordered do you know what I got? That's right chili…You know I can't even remember leaving the table. But I was told by the police that the boy would probably need surgery to reconstruct his face." He starts to laugh and I can feel a chill go down my spine. Part of me is beginning to worry that this might not have been a good idea.

"But you know Kyle Broflovski I like you. I like you a lot so I'll tell you what. I've decided that I'm going to get out of this place and help you free of charge."

"Impossible." Is what I said but I knew it was far from it. I was just shocked by his words more than anything else to the point where I didn't know what else to say. But the sound of my voice put a smirk on his face regardless. He always seemed amused when I finally was able to reply.

"No it's not a prison Kyle. It's very easy to get out. That's why I weaseled my way here as soon as they arrested me. Because when society assumes that you not bad but simply mad then they believe they redeem you. I'm not evil just a bit insane and if they can find the proper mixture of medication and therapy then they can fix me. So All I have to do is say a few simple words at the right time and they'd let me go within the next few days. After all I've been _improving _quite nicelyover the last few weeks."

He pulled his seat closer to mine and sat back down. He had a crazed look in his eyes, not the look of someone who should be released from the insane asylum. It was the look of a hunter no a predator just waiting until his prey was within reach to dig his nails deep within it. But the face reminded me that he was stubborn. That he knew the consequences of messing with Cartman but he was willing to do it anyways. I needed someone like him around if I wanted a chance of winning. There was no denying it.

"I don't know how to thank you Scott."

"You don't have to thank me after all we're friends now." I was going to reply. I'm not sure wither it was to acknowledge or decline this new bit of information. But the nurse came in that sickly sweet smile still plastered onto her face.

"Scott visiting hours are over, say good bye to your little friend." Scott stands and walks over to the nurse nonchalantly. For a moment I thought he was just going to leave without saying good bye. Or maybe I was just hoping that he was going to. Then he turned to look at me from over his shoulder.

"See you soon Kyle." He gave me a real smile and for that very moment looked completely sane. And in some ways that was scarier than his evil insane smirk. Why? Because from the look on his face I would have believed that we had been friends our whole lives. It was a look of endearment between close friends. Or maybe I'm just getting ahead of myself again; over thinking things.

Eventually I was able to pull myself out of my thoughts enough to leave the hospital. I walked though the snow and as I started to make my way to Ethan's apartment I thought better of it. I called everyone up and invited them to all go out for pizza dinner. But it wasn't the normal group it was made up mostly of ones that usually get left out when everyone else is invited. I called Craig, Tweek, Butters, Bradley, Kevin, Pip, Damien, Stan and the Goths. And surprisingly they all accepted. We filled a nice corner of the pizza joint. It was something I really needed, just a few moments to relax. There were even moments where I forgot that I had run into Trent who threatened my life and Scott had promised to come see me.

And to make things better Kenny was the one to deliver our pizza. It was almost like seeing the face of an angel knowing that we didn't have to put up with some old lady that would end up acting like a total douche by the time we asked for our check.

"Gee Kenny what are you doing here? Did cha get a job?" Butters smiled as he walked over putting the pizza in the table

"I wish I'm actually just covering for my brother. He couldn't get his ass out of bed to save his life today. But I'm getting paid so it all works out." Kenny chuckles leaning back.

"If you need anything call me over. Hope you enjoy your pizza." He walked off and we dug in.

It's needless to say that when we found out that Kenny was to be our waiter we needed a lot more refills.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: A Broken body

Okay so I know that it's been a while since i put the last chapter out and I'm deeply ashamed of that. I plan to work a lot harder! I've already started the next chapter and I plan to have it up very soon! Please stick with me I will work hard. Now as for this chapter... it was really hard to write, you see I have a huge soft spot for Kevin and really didn't mean for this chapter to happen but it was in a lot of ways needed for the story to continue. Please don't hate me for it.

Warnings: um Style is the main pairing, but I'm telling you right now that other pairings are going to show up in the background. And some of them will probably be crack pairings just for the hell of it. There is cursing, but if you're a south park fan that shouldn't be too surprising.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; all characters are owned by Trey Parker and Matt Stone. I mean seriously if I owned South Park do you think I'd be here? Well maybe... But probably not

Chapter Thirteen: A Broken Body Full of Hope

Most people don't know it but Kevin Stoley is a really nice guy. And it's not like he tries hiding the fact that He's this great guy, it's just that no one bothers to pay him enough attention to notice. Regardless He's one of those guys that would probably give you the clothes off his back if you asked him nice enough. That's not to say that Kevin is perfect because let's face it no one's fucking perfect. And Kevin has his flaws just like everyone else; you could list them on your fingers. First of all he can relate absolutely everything back to Stars Wars and will if he you give him a chance. Then there are the times where he's simply just too nice, He once gave away all his lunch money to some whiney ass kid so they could eat (The guy didn't even thank him). But I think the worse flaw would have to be the fact that Kevin has got to be the most stubborn guy I know. From the very moment that he lost his friendship with Clyde he's been determined to get him back. You'd think that a smart guy like Kevin would know when to give up on a hopeless situation, but nope not once has his hope dampened. I tried to reason with him about it once. I tried to appeal to his more logical side. I hoped that he would listen and stop wasting his time on being buddy-buddy with a guy like Clyde.

"What are the chances of him accepting you for who you really are Kevin?"

"I don't need him to accept all of me I just want things to be like they were before Kyle. I was too rash confessing my feelings before he was ready I'll be more careful next time." He smiled at me with that stubborn look of his and I knew there was nothing more I could say. Sometimes Kevin is a lost cause. So I let it go, it's not like Clyde's going to come around anyways, right? But the thing is, is that it's slowly been working. I see them smile at each other in the hall or partner up together in class that is if Cartman isn't in that class. But if Cartman is in the class (though there is only one class where all four of us are together) I can see Clyde ignores Kevin in favor of Cartman. But like I said Kevin is a good guy so he doesn't seem to mind, at least not in a way that anyone else can see. And sometimes he is just too trusting…

Looking back at it moments afterward I knew I should have been wary when Clyde walked up to both of us. After all it was now taboo to be seen with me now that I was considered leader of the queers. It was like drawing a red bull's-eye on your forehead for Cartman and his gang to take aim at. I should have been more cautious when Clyde gave me that nervous glance when talking to Kevin. Alarms should have gone off when he asked for Kevin to hang out with him alone at his house afterschool that day. I should have insisted to join them. I should have told Clyde that Kevin had plans with me before Kevin had a chance to accept the invitation. But I didn't do any of that. Maybe I was jealous, maybe I was naïve. I could think of a million things I could have done differently. But none of them would get Kevin out of this hospital bed that he's in now. I don't even think Cartman could fathom what a big blow to me this truly is. In fact I don't think this was aimed at me at all. It was a loyalty thing. Cartman needed Clyde to be loyal only to him if he was to continue the game properly. And when he saw Clyde becoming closer to Kevin again, Cartman took his chance. I could see it now Cartman going up to Clyde his faithful little gooney. His arm wrapped tightly around Patty. If he told Clyde to pick his friendship with him and his friendship with Kevin, would Clyde really have picked Cartman? Yes, because Cartman is powerful and when he wanted to be he could be downright scary. There was no contest really, Clyde liked the power , the thrill he got when he was with Cartman. And will Cartman made Kevin look like a saint, not the one to win a fight.

"Kyle we need to get to school." Stan shakes me gently and for the first time I realize my eyes are closed.

"We can visit Kevin after schools over" He helps me up but everything's in a fog. He go to school but I don't remember driving there and getting through class is difficult. My mind is in a haze and nothing seems to help. Then I see Clyde in the halls. Clyde who can go about his daily life like nothing happened. All smug happy and…unbroken. That's when the haze that had been clouding my mind since I woke this morning broke. All I could see is Kevin laying on that hospital bed. The doctor told me he was lucky to be alive, that they had beaten him within an inch of his life. His flesh is bruised and his bones broken. One eye has swelled shut. I tried to calm myself, so that I wouldn't do anything rash. Not here not at school, it wouldn't help make Kevin better. But the closer I got to Clyde the worse the images got. I remembered in detail the call I had gotten. A warning that I wasn't quick enough to heed. I could see Kevin as he was when I found him, broken and in a pool of his own blood. The image still haunts me. Why hadn't I been quick enough? Why could I have gotten the call sooner? Clyde smiles at Bebe as she walks by and the rage begins to boil within me. I can see Kevin trying to get up but in too much pain to move. Clyde closes his locker. He tried to hide his tears, the look on his face one of shame and pain. Clyde turns from his locker but doesn't go far. Kevin smiles at me as if he doesn't notice that his blood is steaming into the snow. A swirl of color in that pure whiteness. Clyde is talking to Token. And the fabric that Kevin clutched onto as the ambulance came to take him away was Clyde's jacket. I'm so close to Clyde I can see every movement of his face. His smile, the slight changes in his voice. My hand curls into a fist. But none of this was as worse as when we got to the hospital. I spent the whole weekend waiting for him to wake up, I never left his side for more than a couple of minutes. Stan had to force me to eat. And what does he say when he wakes up?

"Do you think Clyde will bring me some comics to read?" I could see it now. The hope in his eyes, his broken smile as he tried to sit up on his own. Kevin was just too fucking trusting, too fucking stubborn. Clyde doesn't deserve a friend like Kevin. He doesn't deserve to stand here all smug as Kevin lays in that hospital bed. I don't remember swinging my fist but I watched it connect. It was almost like watching someone else doing it, but I know this; I hit Clyde harder than I've ever hit anyone in my entire life. I hit him with all the rage I had, and it hit hard despite the exhaustion. I rubbed my eyes, still tired from the sleepless nights of listening to the machines they had Kevin hooked up to. To others on the outside looking in, it might have looked like I was in shock from doing something so rash. But that was far from the case. Clyde hits the locker and I can't help but feel a spike of joy at the sickening thud to makes. And a strong dose of adrenaline pumps through my veins. He deserves it at this moment more than anyone I know. I stand there with what looks probably like a really stupid smile on my face. Just enjoying the moment, then a crazed thought comes over me. What if I could beat Clyde to the point of death? Then he'd have no choice but to lay in the bed next to Kevin. Both of them together, broken to the point where Kevin would have all the time in the world to rekindle their friendship. Token steps back looking at me as Clyde gets up.

"What the fuck was that for Kyle?" Clyde rubbed his cheek. There's going to be a huge bruise there I can already see it starting to form…good I'm glad. Glad that he'll be damaged too, even if it's minored compared to Kevin's injuries. I don't even bother to answer him when he gets up. Instead I choose to punch him again. Clyde flinches this time so the impact is less but there's still that satisfying sound. He remains standing this time but blood drips from his lip and that's good enough for me for now at least.

"Look I didn't know that he was going to get hurt that bad okay? I was just told that they were going to rough him up." Rough him up? I could hear Cartman weaving his twisted words into a net. Convincing Clyde to take Kevin to the location he had told him about earlier. I glare at Clyde and he turns away. Like he's ashamed to look at him, but as far as I'm concerned that should be the least of his concerns.

"I didn't mean for him to get hurt that bad alright?"

"But you didn't stop them until it got that bad huh?" I wasn't going to let this go there was no way that I could. I found myself hitting him again. Did he even bother to stop them? Was Kenny there? Had there been anyone that stood in Kevin's defense? Or did they just watch? Or did they stand around like a flock of idiots gawking at the sight before them like they are doing now?

"Dude calm down Kyle this isn't like you" I look up at Token. He's right this isn't like me. I should be more rational then this. I close my eyes for a brief second in an attempt to gather my thoughts.

"Go on Clyde kick Kahl's ass just like you did Kevin's," I whip my eyes open and turn around so quickly it causes my head to hurt. There Cartman stood, with Patty warped around one arm like a trophy. Just like I imagined earlier in the hospital today. That look on his face made me sick. I was tempted to punch him, but Kenny came up and stood on his other side. I went to say something. Maybe to call the deal off, I couldn't stand Kenny standing by Cartman's side when just this morning he was offering me and Stan coffee at the hospital. Just like Clyde didn't deserve Kevin, Cartman didn't deserve Kenny. Kenny was like a prize for being a total douche. But I don't plan on letting Cartman win for long. I tried to formulate a retort, but Clyde's distorted face cut through my thoughts.

"S-sure Cartman I got it covered." Clyde grabbed my shoulder and swung me around. The punch wasn't hard; it was more like he wasn't trying to hurt me but instead he simply wanted to put on a good show. It was enough to get me mad though to push me over the edge. I don't remember tackling him or the first few punches I threw. But I could hear Cartman laughing and I tried to stop myself from continuing. Even when I spit blood into Clyde's face I knew I wasn't winning; because really we were just fighting for Cartman's amusement. He was winning because I let him push me to this point I knew it, yet I couldn't stop. Stan pulled me away and I struggled against him, but fatigue and shame won and I stopped fighting against his strong grip. Clyde leaned against Token and for the first time I noticed the crowd that gathered around had grown from those first few people to dozens. Wendy was among them, she walked over me with that confidence that made me wonder if I was fucked up enough to punch Wendy and claim I couldn't tell it was her because of the blood in my eyes.

"Kyle starting a fight is against school rules; I'd like to see you in my office." She stood in front of me talking down to me in that "I'm so much more superior then you are" tone of voice as I wiped the blood off my lips and Stan tightened his grip.

"Hey Wendy, there's something I've been meaning to say." He let go and stood in front of me as if to prevent me from attacking Wendy or Clyde again or maybe he thought I was mad enough to try and attack them both. He took Wendy's hand into his own and she got this hopeful look on her face.

"Yes Stan what is it?' Her eyes seemed to sparkle and I couldn't help but think of a bad Shojo magazine that Kenny reads.

"Are you listening closely?" Stan smiled and Wendy nodded. She moved closer to him. And I felt a pang of jealously. I wonder if I could just move around Stan and punch her now.

"I've always wanted to say that…"

"Oh Stan I forgi-"

"You're a whiny little bitch that needs to go fuck herself," Stan smirked as he finished. The whole crowd quieted you could hear a pin drop if someone had chosen that moment to drop one. Suddenly I feel a lot better. Stan turns around and hugs me before dragging me away slightly.

"Come on Kyle I found a store where we can pick up some comic books for Kevin." We walked out side by side to Stan's lousy truck. I felt like I was on top of the world.

"Thanks Stan I needed that." Stan smiles driving us both to a colorful store called Heroes in Tights.

"Dude Stan, could you have picked a gayer store?" Stan laughed at my remark as we approached the store and he opened the door for me.

"I didn't pick it Kevin did." Stan grinned as we walked in. The store was true to its name, the walls were covered in…well Heroes in tights. There was so many brightly colored comics that I didn't know where to start. I tried to remember everything Kevin's ever told me and put it to good use picking out what I hope would be decent comics. Stan picked a few as well and we head to the cash register. Stan paid for them without asking. Which is good because at the moment I didn't have any money on me, I mean I could have gotten some but that would mean leaving and coming back and that in itself sounded like a bad idea. Especially if the look the clerk gave me was a decent gauge for how badly my face looked.

When we made it to the hospital Kevin was sitting up with the bed of the lifted bed. The chest they put on his arm was blue, he had spent hours convincing them to make it blue.

"We're back and we've brought comic books galore," Stan smiled placing the books on Kevin's lap. His face seemed to brighten up as he opened the bag with his good arm.

"Thanks guys but you really didn't have to do that for me don't you have a busy night tonight?" Kevin doesn't look up as he talks fishing out one of the comics from the bag.

"That's not till much later tonight Kevin don't worry about it." Stan smiled as we both sat down. That's true. After a long time of no communication between Ike and me, one day he sent us a lot of money. He had gathered it from every child looking for an escape. He informed me that he believed it to be enough for at least a couple of rooms. What he didn't know was that's how Ethan's grandmother was the land lord. That's how Ethan was able to keep his apartment even though He's scared away every neighbor he's had. Though I'm not sure why, he's been a good roommate at the very least.

Finally Kevin looks up after going through all the comics and his jaw drops slightly.

"Kyle, what happened to you? You look like crap!" Maybe I should have cleaned up before coming in. but a nurse comes in and clean me up with only a small lecture.

We stayed with Kevin till the nurse kicked us out of the hospital. I said my good-byes and told him not to read all the comics before our next visit with a smile on my face. He looked so frail and small; broken on the huge hospital bed. Truth is it was hard to leave him alone there, but I had no choice. I moved as close as I could to Stan in his cold ass truck and tried to think of the positives. Tonight all those kids would be there at the apartment building, looking for my guidance. But how well they be getting there? At this point I'm not sure. Ike made sure to include as little information as possible so that the letter wouldn't be intercepted, so that the plan would continue safely. He wouldn't even let me come see him, though they occasionally had visitations. He had cut me off from my plan, it was just like him to try and bare the whole weight of what was happening. I glance back at the hospital. How many kids would be with Ike tonight? A dozen? Two dozen? How was I to hide them all from Cartman? I'm sure it won't be too hard Cartman isn't the brightest Crayon in the box. But is it only a matter of time before they all end up as broken as Kevin? The whole drive was deafening silent and for the first time I noticed that Stan didn't turn on the radio. I clutch tighter to his arm trying to drive all my thoughts away. All I want is just a few moments of peace. Then suddenly I can't even hear the engine running. I look up for my fiddle position next to Stan. He's stopped the truck.

"Kyle, what's wrong?" In the dark all I can see bright blue eyes full of concern. I can full all the problems bubbling to the surface and I cling to him tightly. I feel that if I let go I might drown in my own thoughts.

"He's broken S-Stan, Kevin is b-broken and it's entirely my fault" is all I manage to choke out and Stan hugs me tightly.

"Don't talk like that, Kevin isn't broken. He's still as stubborn and hopeful as ever." I shake my head though I know it's true.

"A broken body full of hope" I mumble wiping away the few tears that managed to escape. Stan nods rubbing my back in an attempt to comfort.

"And if he was here was would be pissed that you're sitting here blubbering instead of pushing forward" I make a face and punch Stan playfully. My insecurities being chased away by the confidence his embrace gives me.

"Look Kyle, there are a lot of people who need you right now and you're going to pull it off. You're going to do great things, I can tell." Stan's voice gives me hope. I nod and kiss him, still not wanting to let go.

My thoughts go back to Kevin, his hope has never once wavered. He didn't stop smiling even after all he went through. Kevin Stoley has got to be the most stubborn guy I know. And maybe it isn't a flaw like I thought it was, but what shows that Kevin has the strength to hold on to what he believes in.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Blood Stained Alley

Dear Fans, I'm sorry for not updating for so long there has been a lot going on in my life, but after this week my summer classes will be done and I'll have a few weeks to work on some updates before the next semester of college starts. Thank you to all that have kept up with me and all of those who are new. This story has gone far beyond what I imagined it would and it's relaxes me when I write it and with the stress in my life you can expect me to be writing more.

Warnings: um Style is the main pairing, but I'm telling you right now that other pairings are going to show up in the background. And some of them will probably be crack pairings just for the hell of it. There is cursing, but if you're a south park fan that shouldn't be too surprising.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, All characters are owned by Trey Parker and Matt Stone. I mean seriously if I owned South Park do you think I'd be here? well maybe... But probably not

Chapter Fourteen: Blood stained Alley

The first few days were the roughest. I was asked questions that I didn't know the answers to and I constantly felt like a mother. I went to school and I came back to teach them what I had learned, I filled the apartments with books. With the money collected we pretty much owned every apartment on the second floor. But soon the burden of taking care of so many kids who are not much younger then myself began to take its toll. So I divided them into groups, each group would have a different leader that they would go to. If only to give me some peace of mind.

The idea pretty much fell apart from the beginning though. Ike had made a new friend while at camp and most of his attention went into talking to him so he wasn't to be bothered with answering the questions of others. Ethan scared basically all of them. After all, they had all been god fearing Christens who had been sent to camp to be cleansed of their "evil thoughts" and they came to me claiming that Ethan looked as if he never had a nice thought cross his mind. Besides they had heard noises coming from his room. I didn't ask what kind of noises. Dylan is staying with us and I don't think they've freed that kid they had chained to the wall. Pip when he came to visit was a good adviser, always smiling and happy. But Damien could only spend so much time on the Earth's surface and when Damien had to leave Pip would often go with him. Butters was always there to offer his assistance which was nice expect for just one problem; more than half the things that come out of Butter's mouth when he is trying to be reassuring could easily be misinterpreted as sexual innuendos. Soon it got to the point that I had Butter's looking after only girls because the guys were too insecure to be "flirted" with by someone who was so "open with his sexuality". It got to the point that sometimes I just needed an escape

… That's when I found myself visiting Scott every few days just to complain, to vent out my anger about everything. Things like school, Stan's football buddies, Wendy's pressure on my teacher's to always double check my work (she spread rumors that I was cheating), when Cartman had did something to make me mad, when I felt helpless because Kevin never seemed to be getting any better and when Kenny started to with hold information. I started going to an insane person to rant about my insane life. And he often just sits there fiddling with my hat and listens. I feel safer talking to Scott, because I really don't think that he'll get out of that hospital anytime soon despite all his claims. And this way I can sleep soundly by Stan's side at night; at least for the most part. I won't lie though, almost every night I escape and take a walk just to clear my mind one more time.

That's how I got into this current situation I suppose. Hiding behind a box in the fucking alley way. I'm actually surprised that this didn't happen sooner. After all South Park is a small town so really luck has been with me that I didn't run into Trent Boyett sooner. It was just bad luck that we would cross paths in this alley. The only fortunate thing about it is that I saw him before he saw me and I was able to hide. Now I just have to wait for him to leave. But he just stands there, his hands in his pockets and I'm forced to watch him from my hiding spot. What could he be waiting for?

"I see you haven't changed much since our last encounter" I looked over at the new voice. He was our age, but better dressed. In black slacks and a white button up shirt; His slicked back black hair and tie gave him a professional look. But when he removed his arms from behind his back it revealed that the sleeves were too long and covered in straps. Like the sleeves of a straight jacket. At the sight of him Trent stands straighter and tries to look bigger pulling down his plaid shirt with its ripped sleeves.

"What do you want Josh Meyers?"

"Now, now Trent there's no need to be that formal is there?" He steps forwards and lifts his hand up in an attempt to touch Trent but his sleeve gets in the way.

"Not after all you weren't nearly as formal when we were sharing a room," Trent makes a face as if recalling the memory leaves a bad taste in his mouth and Josh smirks making even Trent take a step back.

"Don't touch me you freak."

"Oh come now Trent you didn't mind before, all those cold nights when we were cell mates. But then again I could always warm you up." Josh licks his lips slightly and makes a loud pop noise; the kind a girl does when she's spreading her lipstick evenly.

"You didn't mind me being a freak then." He lets out a hollow laugh, it's quiet but it seems to fill the alley way. I can feel a chill go down my spine. Trent looks around for an escape route. This Josh guy must be really scary to make Trent squirm like that. But I guess that Josh notices Trent's panic to because he suddenly stops laughing.

"You haven't been sleeping well have you Trent? Do you still hear her at night? Do you still hear Miss Claridge writhing in pain? Does she still scream accusations at you while she burns?" Josh goes over and puts his hands on Trent's shoulders. But Trent pushes away, his body shaking

"Do you really think the nightmares will stop when you kill those boys Trent? Well their deaths get rid of the guilt so that you no longer wake up in a cold sweat at night?" Trent doesn't answer any of these questions and I get this sinking feeling in my stomach. At least part of this was my fault. I let Trent go to prison to save my own hide and now I'm stuck behind a fucking box listening to how he suffered because of it. I would probably want revenge on me too.

"Revenge is a gradual thing my sweet, you've got to start small and work your way up" Josh undoes the buttons of his shirt and slips it off revealing pale skin as he folds it.

"That's why I'm here with you Trent to show you the way and to help, I've brought you a gift" he puts the shirt and tie down on an old cargo box out of the way as if making sure that it won't get dirty and walks off. Trent's eyes never leave Josh and I'm not sure why then again I'm not sure he knows why either. Soon there's the sound of struggling and Josh comes back with a man tied up.

"Who's this?" Trent's voice sounds angry and a bit scared.

"His name doesn't matter; it's what he's done." Josh stands behind Trent wrapping his slender arms around him, so small compared to Trent but so much more powerful.

"He's a classic cop gone bad; he sells drugs, takes advantage of prisoners for fun and took money from bad men. Isn't knowing that enough to hate him?" Josh whispers but I can still hear him I'm so close and the man on the ground can hear him too. He trashes back and forth, struggling like a trapped animal. Trent shallows hard his muscles clenching and unclenching.

"Why's he here?"

"I want you to kill him Trent of course." There's a moment of silence as even the man on the ground stops struggling. Josh slips his hand into the depth of Trent's denim pockets and takes out his old pocket knife.

"Think of it not as murder but merely the first step to freedom from your nightmares. To the revenge that you so passionately crave." Trent takes the knife from Josh's hand and clutches it tightly in his fist. Josh leans forward pausing to look in my direction. Does he see me? For a second I saw our eyes lock onto each other before he lowers his voice so that only Trent can hear. But it doesn't matter because nothing Josh can say will make Trent kill this man in cold blood. At least that's what I truly want to believe that Trent won't kill a man who he knows nothing about other then what this insane Josh guy tells him. But you can see his resolve changing as whatever words he hears leads him farer and farer into some unseen darkness that lays within his heart. He switches his grip on the knife and the moments after seem to be in slow motion as he leans forward and slices the man's throat open. The blood sprays across the ground as Trent quickly drops the body and backs away to watch the man spasm. Then it's done that's all there is to taking a man's life it seems. Some violent shaking and gurgling noises then just silence. Trent's entire body is shaking now, but I don't know if it's from adrenaline, remorse, or what. Josh moves from his spot behind Trent and goes over to the body.

"Don't worry South Park is full of Visitors the body will be gone before anyone notices that he was ever even here," Josh squats down and presses his fingers deep into the cut running his fingers across the length of it. Then to make the whole situation even more twisted he rubs his fingers across his face. He looks over to where I am and now I'm positive that he knows that I'm here but he doesn't do anything about it. Instead he turns his attention to Trent.

"How do I look now Trent, would you still consider me beautiful?" Josh stands up and walks towards Trent but he takes a step back.

"Heh that's what I thought," Josh tries to keep neutral but there's a change in his demeanor as he starts to turn away. But Trent quickly grabs his arm and pulls him close. Josh goes to move again and Trent pulls him into a kiss, rough and full of desperation.

"Please Josh, please save me," Trent mutters barely heard, as he rests his head on Josh's shoulder. There's another pause from Josh before he smirks, running the blood covered hand through Trent's hair.

"Of course that's what I'm here for," Josh holds Trent for a few moments longer before having him stand so that he can clean himself up.

"Why don't you come with me to my hotel room tonight Trent? I promise to keep the nightmares away," Trent nods as Josh buttons his shirt back up, going over and grabbing Josh's hand.

"What about him?" Trent glances back over at the dead man, whose blood covers the floor of the alley way.

"Do you not listen to a word I say? I told you that the visitors will pick up his body soon enough, now let's get going I'm starved." Josh licks his lips, his tongue catching on his dried blood that's still on his face.

"Can't we take a shower first?" Trent shoves his hands into his pockets and Josh laughs in response as they walk away. I continue to sit there for what seems like hours and minutes at the same time. When I finally am able to reassure myself that they aren't coming back I get up. My legs feel like jello and the whole world seems to be spinning. I tilt to the side and reach out to grab a box to keep my balance but it tips over with a thud. That's when I saw them, what Josh must have been referring to when he had said the "Visitors". They had thin small grey bodies that looked like they shouldn't be able to carry their enormous heads. Their eyes covered a large portion of their heads and pure black; I could even see my reaction in them as we stared at each other. Standing there I almost felt like I've seen them before, but that is impossible after all I'd remember seeing something that looked like this right? I glanced down at the dead man I just realized that they had picked up and looked back up into their eyes. One slowly removed its hand from the body and placed one finger up to where its mouth should have been as if mimicking the human sign for be quiet. I didn't know what to say so I continued to stand there and they carried the body off right in front of me.

After that I fumbled home my whole body seemed to be reliving the whole events, I walked up the stair and my legs felt like weights. I made it to the door and looked around in my pockets only to realize that I had forgotten my keys. With a sigh I knock on the door and rub my arms to keep warm while I wait for someone to open it. To my surprise I'm greeted with a bright white smile and my hat which I left with none other than Scott Tenorman.

"Hello Kyle, I missed you while you were gone. Did you have a nice walk?" I stare dumb founded for a minute or two before I find my voice

"How did you get out of the insane asylum?"

"Society has redeemed me Kyle, and it's all thanks to you" Scott reaches out and touches my forehead brushing back my hair before touching my cheek.

"If it wasn't for you, I would have never bothered to leave, the world outside is such a cruel place. But I just couldn't rest knowing you needed my help." I stepped back and soon found myself pressed against the railing with Scott way too close for comfort. Scoot leaned close his lips almost against my ear.

"Don't worry Kyle, I'll never leave your side I'll save you from this world," he whispered. What have I done?


End file.
